Don't Let Me Leave You
by FidesNemo
Summary: I expand on the development of Link and Midna's relationship during Twilight Princess, mostly focusing on Midna. SPOILERS: Uses events from the game, with an alternate ending. Rated T for subject matter and later chapters; MidnaXLink. I do not own LoZ.
1. Night in Ordon

A cold night in Ordon Forest:

If one did not know exactly where to look, the two figures lying on the forest floor, hidden among undergrowth, were practically invisible in the darkness. The young man was wrapped snugly in his traveling cloak with his long green cap folded beneath his head; he was sound asleep. The other – a small shadow – was sitting rigidly against a tree trunk, her mystical orange hair tucked behind her to prevent its glow from attracting attention. She was clearly not asleep.

Midna's arms and legs were curled tightly against her body, but still the cold found its way around her defenses and she shivered miserably. She hoped it wasn't so cold that her face would freeze into the scowl she currently wore… although maybe it would finally force her companion to realize she was not happy.

The veil of Twilight had been lifted from Ordona Province, and Link had been thrilled. Midna, too, had been happy with their progress, at least until night had fallen. She had thought night in the forest would bring a little relief with its deep shadows and silence, but she had been painfully wrong. This darkness was not warm, welcoming Twilight. This was emptiness - unfriendly, _cold_ emptiness – and it made her long for her own realm even more.

She looked down at herself, at the pathetic, powerless form that was her prison. Her teeth clenched and she began to shake not with cold but with anger. All this was her fault, because she had been too weak to prevent Zant from overthrowing her and seizing the realm of Twilight in the first place. And now here she was – a princess – huddling on a forest floor next to an oblivious Light dweller, questing to save a realm that should not even be her concern. In her frustration she lashed out and punched her helmet that lay next to her, but the fused shadow was harder than rock, and her hand – nerves raw from the cold – pained as if broken. Midna recoiled, nursing her fingers, and glared at her unmoved helmet.

_I will not cry. I will NOT cry._

But the pain had opened the floodgates for all her pent-up emotion to come rushing out, and she curled into a ball, sobbing noiselessly.

* * *

Link didn't know what woke him, but his dream had turned suddenly from a scene of Ordon Village to Midna, reaching out to him, her face full of sorrow. That image haunted him, and he twisted his head to look for her – she was curled on the ground a few yards away, presumably asleep. But something didn't feel right, and as his eyes focused in the darkness he could see she was shaking rather violently.

* * *

"Midna?"

Oh no. This was all she needed – attention from him. He was tolerable as a wolf, but as a human… or whatever he was with those pointed ears… he could be absolutely unbearable, especially when she just wanted to be alone.

"Go back to sleep. I'm fine."

There was a pause. Then, "You're crying."

_Oh, really? I hadn't noticed._ She said nothing. _Maybe if I just ignore him he'll give up._

"You miss your home. You don't like it here."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement, and exactly right. _Maybe you're not so thick after all._

"…Thanks?"

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes." There was amusement in his voice, but he said no more for a long moment. She used the silence. _Come on, _she thought bitterly, _pull yourself together. This is no way for someone of your stature to behave._

_What stature?_ mocked a voice in her head, _That of an imp?_ Her thoughts were paralyzed for a moment, then she cried even harder.

"Midna." She felt Link's hand on her shoulder, but didn't even have the motivation to smack him away. "I…"

She cut him off. "You don't know what I'm feeling. You cannot. You cannot understand how it feels to be cursed, exiled, and forced into a war against my own enslaved people with only an over-heroic Light dweller for company!" It was only when she had run out of breath and words that Midna realized how loud her voice had been, and the words she'd said. "I… I didn't mean…" Link stared at her, his boyish blue eyes taking on a new depth and seriousness. There was hurt in his gaze. Speaking quietly now, she said, "I really am glad for your help. I could never do this alone." It didn't feel like enough. She continued," And I am also thankful for your company. It's nice to know I'm not completely alone here."

"No one should be alone. Zant is alone, and it will be his downfall."

Midna stared at Link. "That's the most profound thing I've ever heard you say."

He pretended to think for a second. "I think it was, too." He was smiling. Midna felt her heart thud in her chest, and she tingled with a rush of affection for the Ordonian. "I'm sorry, Link."

"It's all right," he replied, then looked around with a shiver. "The cold can't be helping you sleep."

She looked away from him. "I'll live." What she really meant to say was, _I will not show you any more weakness tonight._

The intensity was back in his blue eyes. "Midna, you've saved my life many times just in the last few days. I could never do any of this without you, and you already have my eternal respect. I promise, I won't judge you. You can use my cloak if you'd like."

Stunned, Midna murmured, "The way you're reading my mind tonight is unsettling. But thank you."

Link grinned and unfurled his cloak. He spread it on the ground for her and lay next to it.

Midna eagerly rose from where she'd been crouched and crawled onto the cloak, wrapping it around her. Beside her, Link curled his legs against his chest…

"What will you do?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," he said nonchalantly.

She sighed. This wasn't right. "You know there's more than enough here for me. I'm a third your size – I only need a corner."

He seemed to think for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Here." Midna adjusted herself so that she only took what she needed, and nudged the rest over to Link, who gladly covered himself with it. "There. Now I won't have to feel so guilty."

Link chuckled. "Good night, Midna."

"Good night."

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But her mind still hummed with nervous and lonely thoughts, and once the heat of movement had gone the blasted cold assaulted her again, coming up through the ground, snaking under the cloak, stinging her face. She was soon shivering again, and her gaze fell on Link. He seemed perfectly content; his breathing was slow and deep. Stretching a hand toward him under the cloak Midna could feel the heat radiating from him. She didn't know if it was because he was a Light dweller or just because he was larger, but the cold did not affect him so terribly as it did her. She scooted closer to him; there was a little relief for her right side. Closer. Oh, heat! Closer…

Link's eyes flew open, and Midna froze, her face inches from his. They stared at one another for an eternity before Midna realized her mouth was hanging open in surprise. She rolled and faced away, mumbling an embarrassed apology.

"Are you still cold?" Link asked.

"No," Midna lied. _Yes. Cold and miserable, as I've been._

There was a quick movement behind her - suddenly Link's arms were around her and she was pulled against him. "Hey!" she cried, struggling, but he was much stronger than she. He held her with one arm and tucked the cloak around both of them with the other. Finding herself, Midna demanded, "How dare you touch me so?" She prepared to summon magic to shove him away… but the warmth! The cold couldn't touch her here; she was safe from this empty, hungry darkness-that-wasn't-Twilight. "Why…?"

He chuckled again. "I knew you'd never agree if I suggested it. But it doesn't remain summer forever; we're going to have to weather some cold nights, even worse than this one."

Midna shuddered. "It gets worse?"

"Yes."

"But… isn't this… a little too close?" Even as she voiced the necessary protest, Midna felt her muscles relaxing, her eyes trying to close. Yes, she was safe from the cold here.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

She thought. "Maybe…" her voice trailed off into a massive yawn. "Maybe not." Her eyelids were very heavy, and she pressed lightly against the rough fabric of Link's tunic. He held her gently, protectively. It had been so long since she last felt safe like this, in someone else's arms. It made her forget her cursed physical state, if only for a moment. "Thank you…"

"Good night, Midna."

"Mmhmm." She let herself go; there was no awkwardness or tension, just sleep and nothing more.


	2. Zelda's Sacrifice

There had been no pain, only bright white blindness and the sensation of being utterly drained of life. But what Midna remembered most vividly were the moments before the Spirit Lanayru's light had coursed over her, and through her – the moments suspended in midair by Zant's stolen magic, unable to help herself or Link; staring into the Light Spirit's face, knowing what was coming; thinking only _So this is how it ends._

And yet she had survived, somehow, though she no longer felt truly alive. It had taken an eternity and all of her strength to climb onto Link's back. The Twilit energy that now kept him in his wolf form lent her barely enough endurance to not fall off as he ran, faster than they had ever run, across the dark and rainy expanse of Hyrule Field toward the castle and Princess Zelda. Midna could feel her power ebbing; she knew she would not recover from exposure to such pure Light. It was fortunate that this had all transpired at night; just the light of the sun could finish her now. She found herself wishing Link would stop and simply comfort her while she slipped away peacefully. Strange… every time this thought entered her mind, he seemed to run even harder.

By the time they reached Hyrule Castle Midna had lost consciousness several times, each time believing it was the last and each time waking, fingers still clutching the thick fur of Link's shoulders. But as Link navigated the precarious rooftops of the castle, Midna felt something give way inside her. An incessant ringing filled her ears and her heart pounded unevenly, frantically. Fear filled her – now that death was upon her she no longer welcomed it. "Link!" Her voice was little more than a whisper as she slid off his back. Midna closed her eyes and prepared for the long fall she knew awaited her. The world spun violently… but she didn't feel as though she were falling at all. Chancing a glimpse she saw Princess Zelda looking down at her, lips moving as if speaking rapidly. Light began to emanate from Zelda herself, but instead of dying Midna had the sensation of returning to the world. As her dizziness vanished and she felt her power being quickly replenished she realized what Zelda was doing. "No!" Midna cried weakly, but the princess responded only with a small smile and faded from the world. "No…" she whispered again, but her grief was cut short by the feeling inside her. Such energy! Midna gasped as a rush of pure life force welled up and filled her from within. So intense was the feeling that it overwhelmed her senses and all she was aware of was Light, Light everywhere. But unlike the Light that had streamed from Lanayru, this Light was restoring her power, even surpassing her former capabilities. Midna reveled in the sensation, feeling almost giddy. She wanted to laugh, to run, to fly! Eventually the flow of energy began to diminish and Midna breathed deeply as the last of Zelda's gift became part of her. It was over.

Opening her eyes, Midna looked down at herself, hoping. She was still in her cursed form, but her disappointment was short-lived as she caught sight of Link. He was standing a short distance away with as much of an expression of awe as a wolf could manage. Midna smiled and went to him, hugging him tightly around the neck. "Thank you," she said, and meant it. Even after all they had been through she had still never felt for him the way she did now. "You… saved my life."

"The princess saved your life," said Link in his mental voice.

"Don't be so humble," she chided, "Zelda never would have gotten the chance if it weren't for you. I would have expired where I fell, back in the Spirit's cave."

Link growled, low and menacing. The thought made his hair stand on end.

Midna nuzzled him. "Relax. I'm fine, thanks to you." She stroked Link's neck until the fur lay flat and his growling had ceased. "In fact, I feel quite a bit better than fine."

Link whined and licked her, and she giggled. "Down, boy." She gave him one last squeeze before hopping onto his back. "Now. We need to lift Zant's curse from you. The problem is, I don't know exactly what he did. It would be risky for me to try and reverse it – I may only make things worse."

In an excited voice, Link recounted what Princess Zelda had told him about a legendary Sword untouchable by evil. "According to the stories it has been hidden in a sacred forest grove in Faron for ages. Do you believe it?" he asked.

Midna could tell by the tone of Link's voice that he believed, and she didn't want to weaken his resolve by stating her skepticism. She said, "It's our best hope… really our only hope at this point."

"So many centuries…" Link wondered aloud, "Hundreds of people must have searched for it during all that time. Yet no one's found it." He paused. "If all those explorers – who were probably more familiar with the legend than we are – failed… how are we ever going to succeed?"

"All those adventurers," said Midna, with more confidence than she felt, "were not chosen by the goddesses." She felt she had said it more to reassure herself than Link. "I don't know if I believe in such a Sword or not. But I do know a little about the nature of magic. If the Sword is there, it will reveal itself to you."

"Then let's go!" Link cried with an excited bark. "Oh… are you… do you feel well enough to travel?"

Midna was touched by his concern. "I feel stronger than ever before. Get ready. I'll take us there." She took a last hesitant look at the spot where Princess Zelda had stood. _Thank you, Princess,_ she thought, _Your sacrifice will not be wasted._ With that Midna laid a hand on Link, envisioned Faron Wood in her mind and reached out to the destination. There was a lifting feeling as their bodies dissipated, and they left Hyrule Castle deserted.


	3. The Blade of Evil's Bane

It was strange – as soon as she and Link materialized in Faron Wood, Midna felt Link rigidly snap to attention.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

Link's voice trembled with excitement. "That voice! It is the Sword. It must be!"

Midna was baffled. "I hear nothing, Link," she said.

"It is calling to me. It wants to be found!"

"We have been here before," Midna reminded him, "Why didn't you hear it calling then?" She was afraid his determined belief in the legend of the Sword was only making him _think_ he heard its call.

Midna scanned the dark forest, searching for any clues to which direction they should try first when Link suddenly tore off down a path to their left. Midna cried out as she was nearly thrown from his back. "Would you mind giving me some warning next time?" she cried, but Link did not respond. He plunged deeper into the forest with such speed that Midna lost track of where they were going and where they had been. She gave up trying to speak to Link and concentrated on clinging to his back and avoiding the branches and fallen trees that flashed past.

Link finally skidded to a halt in front of a chasm. Midna raised her face from where she had buried it in his fur and demanded, "Do you have _any_ idea where you are going?"

"Help me across," Link ordered.

"Across to where?" Midna snapped, offended at his coldness. She squinted into the void. Visible through the mist was a cave opening in the cliff wall; there appeared to have once been a way to reach it from the ledge where the pair now stood, but it was long gone.

"Help me across," Link growled again, turning a terrible glare on her. The Triforce on his paw was glowing faintly.

Midna sniffed. "Yes _sir._" She floated across the gap and barely had time to ready herself before Link threw himself off the ledge. She grabbed for him, swinging him into the cave entrance unsteadily. Once back on his feet he did not pause to wait for her before running off into the shadows. "Link!" Midna called, thoroughly angered. She stood in the cave mouth for a stunned moment, then flew after him.

She caught up with him standing perfectly still in the opposite end of the cave… which, she supposed, was really a tunnel. Before them lay a silent, misty grove of gigantic trees. Link did not look at her even as she marched up next to him.

"Who do you think you are?" hissed Midna.

"Be silent," commanded Link in a voice that Midna realized was increasingly not his own; it made her hesitate. "I will not be treated this way," she muttered, taking her place on his back. He ignored her and set off into the grove.

They had been walking in silence for several minutes when a haunting melody reached their ears. "Someone is here," Midna whispered, but Link did not slow his advance into the grove. A lantern's glow came into view, illuminating a small figure reclining against a tree trunk. It was playing what appeared to be a trumpet, the source of the music floating through the grove. Link did not hesitate to approach it, deaf to Midna's warnings.

When the figure noticed them and looked up, Midna was shocked. It was wooden, yet clearly alive. A chill ran down her spine.

"Open the Sacred Grove," Link demanded without introduction. Midna was not sure if the frightening thing could hear Link's mental voice, for it did not answer, but instead smiled evilly and blew a sharp note on its trumpet before vanishing in a flourish of leaves. There was a moment of silence, then Midna screamed as something fell from the dense leaves overhead and seized her in a wooden grasp. In a flash she struck at her attacker with shadow magic, propelling it backward. She twisted to see it and was horrified; a hollow-eyed marionette hung from strings stretching to the treetops, wringing its hands and staring at her with a malicious grin. She prepared to blast it again, but Link must have sensed whatever he had been waiting for because he sprinted off again into the grove.

Midna told herself to relax. Link was fast; the horrible thing would be left far behind. But a clattering noise alarmed her and she spun around in barely enough time to deal the puppet a second blow, this time smashing it into the ground and breaking its strings. But it was not alone. The same clattering sound was echoing in the treetops from several directions. Turning her attention back to Link, Midna cried, "If you haven't noticed, we are under attack!" He did not bat an eye.

The minions were soon flickering through the trees all around, presumably trying to surround them. Midna had to guard all sides at once trying to repel their persistent advances, but no matter how many she blasted apart, more were always descending from above, and their attacks were growing more violent. "I cannot do this forever, Link!" Midna yelled frantically. She hoped he decided to hear her this time.

Suddenly she realized the trumpet could be heard again, and Link changed direction without warning, leaping over a small stream. This seemed to confuse the puppets, and he did not give them a chance to regroup. He charged up a fallen trunk and launched himself off the end, surprising the wooden figure sitting below on a rock. Link threw it to the ground with a savage blow and stood over it, snarling. "Open the Sacred Grove!" Midna flinched at the power in his voice; she also realized with great relief that the legion of unholy marionettes had vanished when Link had ended the wooden sprite's trumpet playing

The sprite… or whatever it was… vanished with a giggle from under Link's paws. Midna readied herself for another onslaught of enemies, but instead a section of the rock wall several paces away shimmered and revealed a doorway. The power spilling through that opening filled Midna with dread, but it seemed to be the sole object of Link's desire. He ran through the gateway into the clearing beyond, stopping at the steps of a ruined chamber overgrown by the forest. At the center of the chamber, untouched by the forest's invasion, stood a pedestal bearing a brightly glowing Triforce emblem. From the top of the stone pedestal protruded the hilt of a sword.

Midna could not believe her eyes… the legend was true! She was filled with a rush of hope that they may just have a chance of defeating Zant after all – but that thought was replaced by the sudden realization that the Sword was responsible for the terrible changes in Link's demeanor. What if it never released him from its influence?

"Link… perhaps we should consider this more before –"

"Silence!" he snapped, twisting his head so she could see his bared teeth. His eyes… they glowed as fiercely as his Triforce, with the same light. Midna clenched her fists and flipped off Link's back to plant herself in front of him. "Link, listen to me. You are not yourself. The Sword is turning you against me! Leave it – we don't need it."

"You dare stand in my way?" His voice was low and dangerous.

Midna felt angry tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll not lose you for a sword! Not for anything!"

A bone-chilling howl tore from Link's throat. He bellowed, "Be gone from my sight, cursed one! You are a stain on this sacred place!"

Trembling with rage Midna summoned shadow magic to warp Link away from the Sword's influence, but she did not even have time to envision a destination. He struck her with supernatural speed and strength, throwing her against the crumbling stone base of a pillar. The white-hot pain of broken bones took her breath away, and her last sight before blacking out was Link, approaching the Sword, engulfed in blinding Light.


	4. I Thought I'd Lost You

Pain. Jolting impacts. Labored breathing above her. Someone was holding her while running. She tried to speak but couldn't draw enough breath. Too much pain.

"Stay with me. We're almost there!"

Link's voice, sounding panicked. _Almost where? Link…_

Warm water splashed against her back, and then it enveloped her. She tried to swim, but her limbs wouldn't move without searing pain.

"Midna! It's all right. Don't move – I've got you."

She slumped weakly against him, up to her neck in water. Her stricken body relaxed, and the pain dulled. She found enough strength to open her eyes, but not to raise her face to his, so she closed them again and let her head relax on his chest. Sleep took her instantly.

* * *

Gentle fingers stroking her hair woke her, but she didn't open her eyes. Feeling no pain immediately, Midna moved each muscle gingerly, waiting for a stab of agony that never came. There was only stiffness, as if she'd slept in a bad position. _How can this be?_ She drew a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it slowly leave her lungs… all without pain.

"Midna?"

She opened her eyes and found Link gazing at her, his eyes full of sleeplessness and worry and terrible guilt. Midna stared at him for a moment. She wasn't sure what emotion she should be feeling, so she looked away from him at her surroundings. Her fused shadow lay in the grass a short distance away; an empty glass bottle was discarded near Link's gear. To her other side was the gently lapping edge of a spring; a softly glowing golden mist hovered above the surface. The shadows were deep and long and the sky was orange; whether it was with dawn or dusk, she could not tell.

"How do you feel?" Link's voice, anxious and intense, brought Midna's attention back to him.

"I…" She was lost for words. "Well. Sore… but well."

Link visibly relaxed with a sigh. He leaned down and their foreheads touched. Midna didn't breathe.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "The Sword. It… it consumed me from the moment we landed in Faron. I knew what I was doing, but at the same time I… didn't. I was the Sword and it was me. Its desires were mine. That's how it led me to the Sacred Grove, and when you tried to stop me from taking it, it… I couldn't…"

Midna hushed him. "I know," she said softly, "I knew something was wrong when you wouldn't speak to me."

"But I… I nearly killed you!" he choked out, trembling.

"It was not your fault," she comforted, "You would never hurt me."

But Link was inconsolable. He pulled Midna into a desperate embrace, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on, hero," she said softly, "I'm fine now." Her own words sparked her curiosity. "By the way… how is it that I _am _fine? Where are we?"

Link took another moment to pull himself together, slowly letting go of Midna as if afraid to hurt her again. He explained, "Just before I attacked you I felt a great burst of power that was driving me to do anything to reach the Sword. I struck you with much more than physical strength – I don't know exactly what happened. When I approached the Sword, the Triforce on the pedestal got bright as the sun, and then I wasn't a wolf anymore. I drew the Sword from its resting place and in that moment its power came under my control instead of the other way around. I looked for you but you were gone… and then I remembered." He paused, steeling himself. "I thought you were dead. You were so still. After the Light Spirit, all the way to the castle, I could always feel you; I knew you were still with me. But this time you were just… gone…" His voice shook. "I thought I'd lost you. I took you from the Sacred Grove and ran here. This is the Spirit Spring of Faron."

"Another Light Spirit?" Midna teased, "Good idea."

"It was all I could think of," Link continued, "The Springs are renowned for their revitalizing power. I thought it might give you a chance."

Midna looked herself over. "Apparently it did much more than just that."

"It wasn't only the Spring. I had been in the water with you for a few hours when I saw a fairy in the bushes over there." He motioned toward a thick clump of foliage at the forest's edge. "I left you in the shallows, threw out my extra lantern oil, and chased after the fairy with the bottle. I think it must have sensed how desperately its help was needed, because it was not at all hard to catch." Link paused contemplatively. "Even the fairy couldn't heal you completely. That was very early this morning; I stayed in the Spring with you all day, until I feared we'd both dissolve." He managed a small smile. "You slept through it all. But after just a short while in the Spring, I could feel you again. I knew you'd make it."

Midna was silent for a beat. "You know," she began quietly, "this is the second time you've saved my life."

Link smiled. "Somehow I don't think it counts when I'm also the reason your life needed to be saved in the first place."

"It counts to me," she said, their eyes meeting. Neither moved nor spoke for a long time. Looking into Link's blue eyes, Midna felt something… protectiveness, and the desire to be protected; a longing for closeness. Suddenly embarrassed, she looked down. "Well. Enough time has been lost. We'd best be going." She tried to stand but winced as an unpleasant twinge shot up her leg. In the blink of an eye Link's arm was around her waist, supporting her as she eased back to sitting.

"We don't need to be rushing anywhere tonight," he said firmly, "You still need to rest."

"I'm fine," she retorted defensively. "Besides, I've slept all day. I can't be tired." But she realized, to her dismay, that she did still feel rather weary. It also occurred to her that Link _hadn't_ slept. Midna watched him in the lantern light as he unpacked the cloak that served faithfully as their blanket. She could see that the dark patches under his eyes were more than shadows.

When he had found a section of deep, cool grass on which to spread the cloak, Link returned and carried Midna to the makeshift bed. He had not been worried about concealing their campsite. In the presence of both the Light Spirit and the Master Sword no wandering evil would disturb them.

Midna yawned and stretched her stiff legs as Link lay down next to her and pulled the cloak around them. "Do you still feel all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Mhmm." Looking into his eyes she said, "Link, I… I don't know how to begin to thank you. Without you…" she trailed off.

"Neither of us would be here without the other," he finished for her, "Although I do still feel so responsible… I should have been strong enough to resist the Sword."

"You may not have found it, then," Midna offered, "And do not feel bad about weakness. I should have been strong enough to thwart Zant before he tainted your world with Twilight."

"Twilight does not taint anything," Link countered fiercely, and Midna looked at him in surprise. "Zant does. But Twilight itself does not."

Midna smiled sadly. "I fear the rest of your people would disagree with you."

"They haven't met you."

Blushing, Midna was silent for a moment. "You know, when all this first spun out of control and I was forced into the realm of Light, I had no compassion for your people. I perceived Light as being inhabited by blissfully ignorant fools basking in the favor of the goddesses, while the Twili struggled each day to overcome the burdens of our cursed ancestry."

Link laughed. "I could tell. You treated me a bit like an ignorant fool when we met, remember?"

She shoved his shoulder. "Of course I remember. And I'm being serious." He composed himself, and she continued. "I want to apologize. My – and my people's – assumptions about the nature of Light are wrong."

Link smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to have made a good impression."

This time Midna smiled too, but she was still thoughtful. "Do you think our realms will ever be able to coexist?"

"I don't see why not. When we restore her, Princess Zelda will surely support cooperation. And you must have a good word to share with your… princess? Who is the ruler of the Twili?"

"She is a princess," Midna answered quickly.

Link looked at her curiously then. "And why did you say _you _should have defeated Zant? Where was your princess?"

"Oh – I…" Midna stammered, cursing herself for saying too much, "I am… what you would call a sorceress, I suppose. I was… defending the palace when Zant attacked, and I had a chance to stop him, but I was too slow to react, and too weak to defeat him even if he had not surprised me." She made sure not to actually lie to Link – he just didn't hear the whole truth. But she felt better knowing that all would be revealed to him after their quest was complete, and hoped he did not resent her for withholding her true identity.

"Don't blame yourself," Link said, "Zant will not get the best of you the next time you meet. He has no hope against both of us."

Midna was glad for his support. "I hope you're right," she said. She got the feeling from Link's expression that he knew there was something she wasn't telling him, but he did not pry, and for that she was also grateful. At the moment, she found, all she wanted to do was sleep; she yawned, making Link do the same.

"Good idea," he said sleepily, "We can deal with Zant in the morning." His arms formed the warm embrace Midna had become so fond of, coaxing her to sleep. She needed no encouragement, and within minutes they were both dreaming.


	5. Recklessness

"I hope," said Midna as she hovered the shard of fused magic before her, "that before we defeat Zant for good we get a chance to tell him just how helpful his little curse has been."

Link smiled as he resumed his human form, a transformation that had become routine. He remembered the first time he became a wolf, how clumsy and terrified he'd been. Now that simply touching the crystallized curse allowed him to transform at will, the form of the wolf was as natural to him as his human body.

It was deliciously ironic. Since he had shown the shard to Midna before departing Faron Woods with the Master Sword, there had been many challenges that would have proved insurmountable without the abilities Link gained in his wolf form. Just for one, they would never have been able to navigate through the blizzards of Snowpeak to recover the second piece of the Mirror of Twilight. Also, they would have had no way to do what they had just done: cross long gaps – spans too long even for Midna's reach – where the only bridge may be a loosely strung length of rope.

Whether wolf or human, though, Link could not get accustomed to looking into the distance and seeing only a sea of clouds. The Oocca city in the sky unnerved him more than he liked to admit. After all, he had felt no fear exploring the depths of the Lakebed Temple – an environment just as alien to him as the Sky City. _But, _he reasoned with himself, _the Zora armor made me at home in the water. I don't have Oocca armor._ He shuddered. That image alone was enough to keep him awake at night.

Midna, too, was ready to leave this place and its bizarre inhabitants behind. Though Ooccoo and her fellow sky dwellers had been friendly and helpful to her and Link, Midna was uncomfortable in their presence. It didn't help matters that Sky City floated above most clouds, bathing it in intense sunlight. The Oocca and Link did not seem to mind, but Midna's skin tingled unpleasantly and she often found herself short of breath. The only benefit was that the strong light ensured Link always cast a dark and sheltering shadow.

After the ropes, Link and his two clawshots had little trouble traversing the rest of the city. Midna took advantage of the time to rest and stay out of the sun. She had a bad feeling that if they did indeed have to fight the dragon they had glimpsed upon arriving in Sky City, she would need all the energy she could muster to help Link.

A brewing storm was darkening the sky when Link could go no further. By clawshot he had reached the highest, most remote point of the city; there was nowhere else to go and the dragon had not shown itself for some time. He leaned against one of the four elaborate spires that rose from the corners of the field.

Black clouds mercifully rolled across the sun, and Midna emerged from Link's shadow and took in their surroundings. "This looks like an arena," she thought aloud. _But shouldn't there be places for spectators to sit?_ _And what are the towers for?_

The answer occurred to her too late. Even as she dove at Link to warp them away, lightning arced toward them across the sky and, in a blinding flash, struck the metal spire across the field from where they were standing. Time seemed to stop in that moment; the thunder was instant and so painfully deafening that Link fell to his knees and Midna crashed to the ground clutching her ears. She could hear nothing and her vision was a field of blank whiteness. Only the stabbing pain in her head let her know she was still alive.

She felt herself being picked up and knew Link was running with her, trying to flee the massive lightning rods. Her vision began to clear, bit by bit, and she looked into Link's face to see his lips moving. To her relief she heard sound, but his words were indistinguishable.

They reached the edge of the field and Link shouted something. Midna pointed to her ears and shook her head. Link gestured to the drape of vines hanging above a balcony below them. _The clawshot. _Midna hovered from his arms and conjured the grappling hook from the shadows, but a sound not unlike the thunder all around them made both she and Link turn back toward the field. The armored dragon was circling the spires, bellowing in defiance of the storm.

Midna grabbed Link's arm to warp them away, but hesitated. She knew what had to be done. If they left, the beast would destroy the Oocca; when it was finished it would fly off to seek destruction elsewhere. They may never encounter it again, and the final Mirror shard would be lost forever along with all their hopes of defeating Zant.

Link grasped Midna's hand and she looked into his eyes – those eyes that so rarely betrayed even a hint of fear. "Don't be reckless," she commanded.

He flashed the sideways smile Midna had come to love so much, and she heard him – almost clearly this time – say, "Me? Reckless?"

"I mean it!" she said, thumping him with the clawshot.

The dragon caught sight of them then and roared, a plume of flame erupting from its jaws. Link looked at Midna again, his face a mask of determination now. He took the clawshot and nodded to her, a plan already formulating in his mind. Midna tried to calm herself as she melted into his shadow, preparing to hand him weapons at a moment's notice.

Diving toward the field, the dragon skimmed the grass heading directly for Link. At the last moment he rolled to the side and loosed the clawshot at the dragon's tail. His aim was true and in an instant he was hanging beneath the wildly struggling dragon.

"Midna! The boots!" The shadows rippled around his feet and the iron boots took form. The extra weight overwhelmed the dragon and both combatants plummeted to the ground. Aided by Midna's magic, Link landed lightly, but the ground shook with the dragon's impact. Sprawled on its back the dragon did not move, and Link rid himself of the boots, sprinting to finish the job with his sword. Just as he reached the monster's neck, though, it rolled and sent him flying with a sweep of its wing. Then it was in the air again, shaking off the remnants of its shattered armor.

_At least it's vulnerable now_, Link thought, watching the dragon as it circled the field. He couldn't understand why it suddenly veered away and dove beneath the field – until energy filled the air.

_Lightning!_

He hurled his sword and shield away and threw himself flat on the ground, eyes squeezed shut and hands over his ears.

Heat sizzled across his back and the thunder took his breath away, but as soon as it was over he was running for his weapons. The Sword gave him a stinging shock when he touched it, but he never had a chance to recover the shield. The dragon was diving for the field again, undeterred by the lightning strike. It was not going to give Link another chance to evade it; it unleashed a tongue of flame that engulfed everything in its path. There was no way around it, but _over _it…

"Clawshot!"

He needn't have said it. The clawshot appeared in his hand immediately and he aimed it at the decorative metal grating of the lightning rod behind him. It latched on and Link enjoyed the fury in the dragon's eyes as he was whisked out of its path, mere feet from the inferno.

The dragon was quicker than Link anticipated, though, and he had only just dragged himself to the top of the spire when the beast charged again, flames spouting before it.

There was no time for strategy. Link released the clawshot and fell, screaming to Midna. He felt his fall slow; the dragon crashed into the spot where he'd been a moment ago and he landed safely, if a bit rougher than the last time.

The dragon was disoriented, clutching the spire and trying to clear its head. Link saw his opening; he fired the clawshot at the Twilit crystal on the beast's back and held on as he was pulled up. He drew the Sword in midair and let all his momentum drive the blade through the crystal and into the dragon's back.

With an agonized roar and a jet of fire the dragon tried to fly, hung in the air for a few frantic wing beats, then plunged to the field below with Link hanging on to the Sword's hilt all the way down. When they met the ground Link was thrown from his enemy's back, leaving the Sword buried in the crystal. But the dragon was finished; its body already vanishing in a burst of dark Twilit particles.

Link did not move for a moment. He noticed the wind was dying down; there was no more lightning. With the threat of the storm gone, he waited where he was for any pain that would announce an injury. When none came he sat up with a deep breath, exhilarated from the battle.

Midna did not share his satisfaction. She burst from his shadow, her fists clenched. "I told you… I _ordered _you… not to be reckless. Instead you find every possible way to put yourself in mortal danger! Do you know how many times you could have been killed?"

Link was laughing. He was still riding the rush from the fight; he couldn't contain himself. It only infuriated Midna further.

"Stop laughing, idiot!" she shouted, "Why do you do this to me? Every time!"

But Link was on his feet, pumping his fist at the sky. "We won!" he cried, "We won! Let's find the Mirror sha- Ooof!" and he was laid flat on his back by Midna's fused shadow helmet colliding with his skull.

Midna leaned into his face. "You will listen to me when I am angry with you!" she seethed. "Must you try _so hard _to get yourself killed every time we face an enemy? What were you _thinking_ when you decided to just drop from that pillar?"

"I knew you would catch me," he answered, still grinning even as he rubbed his aching forehead.

"So that's it?" she demanded, "_I can jump at every insane, suicidal idea that pops into my head because Midna will save me!_ I'm not a goddess, Link! My power is limited and someday you'll try a stunt I can't save you from, and what then? How can you have such complete disregard for your own safety when you know how much I –" Her breath caught, the sentence hanging unfinished.

"How much you…?" Link prompted.

Midna felt the heat rising in her cheeks and turned away before he could see them turning red. "Forget it. Just… next time you have an idea in battle, remember that there is only one Chosen Hero." She rose higher in the air until she could see the Mirror shard glinting in the grass. She summoned it and held it in her hands, examining it. Broken as it was, the magic in the shard responded to her touch and she stowed it in shadow with the others. The Mirror could be reassembled now, the gateway opened to the Twilight realm. _Home_.

But it wouldn't be home, not as long as Zant occupied the throne. Oh, he would pay for his treachery. He would pay for every second she had spent in this pathetic cursed form and most of all he would pay for enslaving the Twili in the name of jealousy. Midna smiled wickedly, envisioning the infinite possibilities for Zant's demise.

Link had gotten up and was approaching Midna cautiously. Curious as he was to know why Midna had suddenly broken off her lecture, he could tell when she wanted to drop a subject; fearing a worse headache than the one he already had, he dropped it. Even so, he was worried she would still be angry, but her expression when she flew down to meet him was full of impatient anticipation.

"Come on!" she cried, "I'll take us to the Mirror Chamber. It's time to end this."

"Zant," Link said, "He'll be waiting for us on the other side."

"Oh, I don't think so," Midna said cynically, "I believe he's grown confident that we are trapped in the Light realm. He will be relaxing, enjoying his false kingship… in _my _throne room. We will have surprise on our side now."

"Wait… _your _throne room? What do you mean?"

Midna was silent for a tense moment. _It's time he knew_. "Come with me to my world," she said quietly, "I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Link was initially irked that he apparently _hadn't _known everything until this point, but he trusted Midna to have a reason for hiding whatever it was she had hidden from him.

"How do you think they… your people… will receive someone from the Light?" he asked.

"Seeing as you are the Sacred Beast come to bring Zant down, your arrival should be a great day to them.

"I'm the what?"

"The Sacred Beast. According to a prophecy… I'll explain when we get there. Come on!"

Sensing her impatience, Link did not press further. The thought of traveling to the Twilight realm made him nervous with excitement. Many times he had wondered what Midna's home was like, hoping he would have the chance to see it.

Midna had opened a portal and was already hovering halfway over it. Link took her outstretched hand. "Ready?" she asked.

He nodded. Just like changing forms, warping had become an experience Link thoroughly enjoyed. He shivered as he felt shadow magic flow through him, and closed his eyes.

Midna paused for only a moment, looking down at Link's hand grasping hers. She fixed the Mirror Chamber in her mind and dove through the portal.


	6. Twilit Secrets

A crawling chill always hung over the Arbiter's Grounds; a remnant, perhaps, of the countless malevolent souls who had been held in the prison – and those who had never left its walls. Yet the Gerudo sunlight still pressed on Midna as she glided to the frame of the Mirror of Twilight. She let the three recovered shards orbit slowly around her as she considered her course of action. Though she had confidently refuted Link's concern that Zant would be waiting for them on the other side, she wondered now if it was possible. Did the traitor really have the foresight to set a trap? Always in the past he had displayed a notable lack of cunning, which made him an undesirable candidate for any position of political authority - even before heritage came into play.

Perhaps, Midna thought, the ancient evil that Zant had somehow awakened may have given him more than just greater magical power. After all, he had managed to intercept the pair at the Spirit Spring just as they recovered the final fused shadow. Had he found a way to divine their location – or worse, their plans? Midna's stomach churned with the stress of not knowing the extent of Zant's capabilities. She knew there was still much she did not understand about the intricacies of her ancestors' magic, and she fervently wished she had placed more importance on studying it. It may have given her the upper hand. _But why would I have done so? _she argued with herself, _Who knew I would ever need to use it?_

_That goes to show how effective _you _are as princess._

She gritted her teeth. There were so many simple things; so many decisions that, if made differently, could have prevented all this.

_I am so blind…_

"Midna?"

Her focus snapped back to the Mirror Chamber. Link was standing a few feet away looking concerned. "Are you all right?"

She shook the thoughts away. "I'm fine. Just… wondering if you could have been right about Zant being ready for us."

The familiar gleam in Link's eyes was dangerous, and his grin radiated confidence. "And if he is?" He drew the Sword, impaling an imaginary foe. "I'm ready for _him_. I'd like to see him face me without hiding behind his magic. He would have no chance."

Midna smiled despite herself. "Zant is indeed a coward, and a weak one at that." She became serious again, considering what they had learned from the Sages the last time they had been in the Mirror Chamber. "If we could only understand how he came to control the power this Ganondorf possessed, we could devise a way to take it from him. The magic he has used to spread Twilight into this realm – and to curse both of us – is not shadow magic. I've never seen a Twili possess such power before, and that includes myself. And it is I who _should _wield the greatest magic, since I am…" She trailed off.

"You are what?" Link asked, an angry edge now in his voice, "Tell me who you really are, Midna."

Midna puffed up at his demands. "I had every right to withhold my identity from you if I so chose. I did not know at first if I could trust you."

"It's been a long time since 'at first,' don't you think?" His voice was darker still. "And I didn't ask you to justify yourself; I understand that much. I asked you to finally trust me – after all we've been through – and tell me who you are." He was nearly growling by the time he finished.

She sniffed. "You seem to believe that being the Chosen Hero entitles you to know every secret I choose to keep."

"I'm tired of your secrets!" Link burst out, stabbing the Sword into the sand at his feet. "You want to talk of trust? How can I now continue to trust _you?_ I've spilled nearly my entire history to you over the course of this journey, and all I've gotten in return have been evasive half-answers."

Midna watched as Link, out of words, paced in a tight circle as if looking for something on which to let out his frustration. Finding nothing, he faced her again and fixed her with a glare not unlike the one she remembered from the Sacred Grove. She took an instinctive step backward.

Link seemed then to be more wolf than man, and his voice was disturbingly powerful. "I will not travel another step with you unless you explain to me just what has truly been happening all this time. Who are you? Who is Zant? What exactly is the purpose of the fused shadows I nearly died trying to recover for you? They _must _be important – Zant tried to kill both of us just to get his hands on them. These are all questions you've never answered, and yet you expect more and more from me each step of the way… like I am some sort of foot soldier to you instead of an equal, or any degree of friend."

Midna couldn't keep looking into his eyes. She listened to the echoes of his tirade fade off the haunted walls, and a long stretch of silence reigned. Excluding the incidents surrounding the Master Sword, this was the first time Link had truly been angry with her. She surprised herself as she realized how upset she was that she had upset _him_… and by how completely that had taken precedence over the logically more pressing issue of returning to the Twilight realm to dispose of Zant.

But Link was right. She had treated him as a subject many times, even as he kept her warm at night, healed her, and risked his own life countless times to help her… when indeed she had not even explained to him the true events surrounding Zant's rebellion, or even her own identity.

Even as she had come to love him, she had remained grossly selfish.

"I'm so sorry, Link," Midna murmured, "You are right. About everything. I promise, I thought… at least in the beginning… it was for the best."

"Just tell me!" he begged, his anger spent, "That's all you have to do."

Midna was thinking of how to begin when a ghostly sound from behind made her whirl in alarm.

Though she immediately recognized the forms of the Sages and knew they meant no harm, they still unnerved her. She was not without resentment toward them either, as it had been they who populated the Twilight realm with criminals and others deemed dangerous to peace in the world of Light.

Behind her she heard Link sheath the Sword and take a few subtle steps toward her. Even with Link angry at her, she was glad she didn't have to be in the Sages' presence alone.

One of the phantoms glided forward. "Please," said his disembodied voice, "Peace."

Another voice spoke, "If there cannot be harmony between Light and Shadow, all shall fall to chaos."

The first Sage turned to Midna. "O Twilight Princess…"

Midna heard Link's involuntary gasp. "Princess?" he whispered.

She turned toward him, trying to read his face. She felt his emotions turning quickly between astonishment and anger. It was obvious there was so much he wanted to say, but he could only seem to gape, speechless.

The Sage spoke before Link could find himself. "Princess. We Sages must take responsibility for that which is our doing."

Another continued, "It was our overconfidence that led to the pollution of your realm."

"Ganondorf," Midna growled, "How could his power have been passed to Zant?" She looked quickly at Link. "How can we take it away?"

"These are mysteries unknown to us," said one of the Sages sadly. "We can only beg you to use the greatest of caution. No matter who wields it, the Dark One's power is formidable and devastating."

The first Sage spoke again. "We hope you may someday find it in your heart to forgive our terrible oversights."

_If any of this still exists 'someday…'_ Midna turned to face the Mirror, its shards still circling the frame, suspended by her magic. "As a ruler who fled her people, I am hardly qualified to forgive you." Feeling slightly ill at the thought of facing those she had abandoned, she guided the pieces of the Mirror together to reunite with the one remaining in the frame.

Like an ancient puzzle, the shards fit perfectly with one another. Whole again, the runes on the Mirror's surface began to glow brightly, projecting a precise likeness onto a great slab of jet-black rock across the Chamber. The image lingered for a moment, then the dead stone was suddenly alive with a beautiful display of revolving patterns. Link watched in awe as the concentric layers of the Mirror's projection retreated _into _the rock face itself to reveal a portal seemingly made from the hypnotically spinning designs.

With the doorway successfully opened, Midna turned to the Sages once more. "Thank you," she said, "for sharing what wisdom you could."

"It is not nearly enough to repay the debt we owe you and your people," one of the phantoms answered, "We only wish we could further aid your quest."

"The realms of Light and Shadow each look to you now," said another, "You are all that stands before the Dark One. May the goddesses watch over you both."

"Farewell, Twilight Princess. Chosen Hero. May we meet again."

As one, the Sages bowed their heads and, shimmering, faded from view.

After a moment of stillness, Midna hovered slowly to Link's side. "So. Now you know."

He looked at her disapprovingly. "Not quite the way I would've liked to hear it."

"I was about to tell you."

"I know."

"Then why are you upset about it?"

He blinked. "Still… I'm upset because you never trusted me enough to even tell me who you are."

At that, Midna averted her eyes. "That was not it."

"Then what _was _it?"

Frustration or humiliation, or maybe both, erupted inside her. "Did you not just listen to what I said to the Sages? I was ashamed of myself! I am still ashamed. I abandoned my people, Link, in their greatest time of need – abandoned them!"

Her fists and teeth were clenched and her red eyes were more fiery than usual. Link was sure he saw the shadows ripple around her as she revealed her story.

"Zant cursed me. That's why I look like… this." She spat the word. "You met me a good deal of time after it happened, when my strength had somewhat returned. But immediately afterward, I was so weak I could barely walk. There was always the anger, though – I wanted revenge more than anything.

"Perhaps as an added insult, Zant allowed me to keep the fused shadow you've always seen me wear." She pointed to her helmet. "Alone, it was just enough to help me recover from the curse; but combined they will allow me to use shadow magic to its fullest extent, the way my ancestors intended. That is why Zant stole them again as soon as we'd recovered them all. He could not allow me to use my true strength against him."

Link had been silent, trying to absorb everything he heard, but now something didn't make sense to him. "Why did Zant not take all the fused shadows and use them himself?"

Midna's face broke into an evil smile. "He tried. Only the true ruler of the Twili can wield the magic of the fused shadows. It goes without saying that he could not; it was proof of his false kingship, so he left me one and scattered the rest in the Light realm, confident I would never recover them all." She laughed humorlessly. "As I said before, Zant is a fool on the most basic of levels. He makes great and unfounded assumptions that prove fatal to him." She thought for a moment. "I hope I am not making the same mistake by assuming that my ancestors' magic is more powerful than Ganondorf's."

"It will be when you wield it. Zant clearly fears you."

She looked up at him. _I wish I were as confident in my abilities as you are._ "It does not even matter. Zant has the fused shadows now, as well as his dark magic. I cannot defeat him as long as the field is so uneven."

"That's where this comes into play," Link said, partly unsheathing the Sword, a smile playing around his lips.

Midna knew then that Link had forgiven her. Though she had the urge to throw her arms around him and promise to never keep secrets again, she instead laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Link. For everything."

He placed his hand over hers. "It's all right. I understand now. That's all I wanted."

"I always did trust you, you know."

He smiled. "I always trusted you, too. Even when you made me find my own way out of that cell instead of just getting me out by magic like you very well could have."

Midna giggled. "I needed to make sure you had _some_ brains in there." She pulled his hat down over his eyes and flitted to the Mirror. "Come on!"

When he could see again, Link ran to join her. "So what is it like, traveling between realms? Does it feel like warping?"

"Better, in my opinion," she said, "Easier." She was excited now to finally see her world again. "Twilight really is quite beautiful. I've been excited for you to see it… even under the circumstances."

"How do we get to the portal?"

Midna let herself come to rest on the platform before the Mirror. Steps of light manifested, leading to the Portal.

Link took a tentative step onto the glowing staircase. "Amazing…" he breathed. It was solid as any rock.

Together they approached the portal. Midna moved forward first. "See you there!" she said with a backward glance, and disappeared among the whirling runes.

Though he had no doubt he would see it again, Link took a last look around at the world of Light. He drew in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and followed the Twilight Princess to her home.


	7. Through the Mirror

Stepping through the portal, Link felt as if his body had been painlessly broken into innumerable pieces, and that each piece had been endowed with a fraction of his consciousness. He was at once everything and nothing, everywhere and nowhere. Either way, he was absolutely timeless and surrounded by a nothingness he lacked words to describe.

A pinprick of definite color appeared before him. He reached toward it in a motion that could have spanned a second or a century; it was all the same. Before he could touch it, the color burst to fill the nothingness and he felt his fragmented being rush together to become whole once more. After a moment's disorientation, Link found himself standing on a circular platform suspended in the air with the Mirror of Twilight looming behind him, still and dark, awaiting more travelers. The sky glowed softly with warm reds and oranges that gave passing clouds golden lining and reflected magnificently in the polished black stone that comprised the platform on which he stood.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Midna appeared at Link's side.

Link could only nod as he took in the sight of the Twilight palace itself. Black as the deepest shadows, it seemed to absorb the light around it in sharp contrast to the soft sky; this and its needle-like spires gave it the appearance of a cluster of great black crystals floating high above the world.

In the distance Link could see the silhouettes of other levitating land masses. He was reminded of Sky City, but here there were no rotors and propellers keeping the civilization aloft. He could only assume it was all sustained by shadow magic.

"Goddesses…" he breathed, "This is your home?"

"Mhmm." Midna was smiling dreamily. So many times during their ordeals she had feared she would never see these sights again. Twilight had never been more beautiful.

Link walked to the edge of their island. "Why is the Mirror cut off from the rest of the world?" he asked, stomach flipping slightly as he gauged the significant distance to the next island, and to the ground. He counted three pieces of land between the Mirror's platform and the palace.

"Defense," Midna replied simply. "Just as the Light side of the portal opens into the confines of the Arbiter's Grounds and is guarded by the Sages, anyone who emerges here is marooned on this island. Long ago, there would have been sentinels posted on the first island, there." She pointed. "Travelers would hail them for transportation to the palace.

"Of course, until recently, no one had used the Mirror for nearly a millennium. At least in my lifetime, there has been no effort made to keep it secure. And now…" She looked around, peering at the three islands and distant palace grounds. "It appears Zant has not thought to do so, either." That fact gave her confidence. Even unknown dark magic could do nothing to improve Zant's mental capacities.

Perhaps, though, Zant _planned to_ lull her into that false sense of security…

"Then…" Link interrupted Midna's increasingly paranoid thoughts. "Without sentries, how do we get across?"

"Did you forget I'm here?"

"Isn't that too great a distance for you?"

Midna hummed contentedly. "It would be in your realm. But I am in my element now." Indeed, without the sun beating down overheard, she had already begun to feel stronger. "Let us try something new."

She let her enchanted hair flow around Link's waist and he gasped as he was suddenly weightless, rising off the ground. Feeling no strain on her flow of magic, Midna glided into the void.

Link laughed in exhilaration as the ground disappeared beneath him. This was no desperate, swinging jump. Midna was actually carrying him. "How I wish you could have always done this!"

"You have not seen even half of my abilities," Midna said, almost sadly. "If I could have used all of my power from the beginning, I would have been able to deal with Zant myself." She giggled after a pause. "You would still have no idea another world existed in the shadows of your own."

"Then I'm glad you needed me."

Midna looked back at Link, at those penetrating, wild blue eyes of his. A boyish yet heartfelt grin played around his lips, and Midna found herself smiling too. "Yes," she said, "I suppose I am too."

They touched down on the third and final island before the palace grounds and crouched behind the boulder resting near the edge. Link took the hawkeye from its pouch on his belt and scanned the visible courtyard and walls. "I don't see anything that would suggest an ambush," he said.

"That is the deadly thing about ambushes," Midna replied dryly, "You don't usually see them beforehand."

Link would have laughed if his attention hadn't been caught by a figure standing inconspicuously against one of the palace wall's many facets. "Wait," he cautioned, "I see a guard."

"Where?" Midna demanded, "Let me look."

"Against the wall, by the waterfall." Link handed her the hawkeye.

"My palace does not have a waterfall," Midna snapped worriedly, training the telescopic eyepiece on the spot Link pointed to. A cascade of darkness blocked the single entrance to the palace. Intermittent crackling bursts lit the surrounding area with a sinister light, illuminating the single Twili standing against the wall nearby.

Though recognizably a Twili and not one of the horrid shadow beasts Zant had made out of other unfortunate souls, this one's form was still a nightmarish mockery of a person. His back was twisted and hunched, and his arms dragged on the ground. His face was completely hidden by a chilling mask identical to those worn by the shadow beasts.

Midna's heart ached for this man- if indeed it was a man – and for the countless other Twili who suffered under Zant's jealous cruelty. "Please, Link," she murmured, "Kill only after every other option has been exhausted. These are my people, warped by evil. They have families, children. They do not serve Zant by choice."

Link nodded solemnly. Vanquishing a beast in battle was one feat; taking a person's life was entirely another. The sentient beings he'd been forced to slay thus far haunted him if his thoughts strayed too far, and he'd realized that it was only Midna's presence and affection that allowed him to sleep at night.

"It's now or never," said Midna, handing the hawkeye back to Link.

He flashed the sideways smile she loved so much. "Let's finish this!"

Midna wound her hair around Link again and glided the final distance, touching down on the reception platform of the courtyard. The sentry's masked head slowly turned toward them, but he moved not a muscle. He simply stared at the pair as if trying to measure the threat they posed.

"Let's go," Midna murmured, gliding slowly toward the arched entryway.

Link did not stop her, but he was on edge. He found himself unable to escape the feeling that something was wrong, that it was all too easy to approach the palace. He stared back at the shadowy guard, at the mask and its unblinking gaze.

The cursed Twili held no visible weapons and was physically meek in comparison to the ferocious shadow beasts, formidable in battle with only their bodies for armament. No, this one's purpose was not to fight. He seemed to serve simply as a doorman, an observer.

_The mask._

The pieces came together in Link's mind when the guard was still about twenty paces away. An instant later, the sound of crackling energy sent him into action. He lunged, grabbing Midna out of the air and sending both of them crashing to the ground.

A wave of heat coursed over his back. Twisting around, he saw Zant – or rather a scaled-up clone of Zant's fish-like mask – bearing down on them with another sphere of dark magic blossoming before it.

With only Midna's protection in mind, Link sprang to his feet with a feral cry. He charged directly at the assailant, which unleashed its projectile for a final strike. In one fluid motion Link leaped as high as he could and drew the Sword…

For a fleeting moment, time seemed to stop. The light that burst from the blade was like a streak of lightning against the blackest night. The dark magic dissipated like so much red mist, and the momentum of the wild jump sent Link careening into the Zant-mask, which wobbled in the air as if disoriented. Link never gave it a chance to recover; he buried the Sword in the wraith, which groaned hauntingly before turning dark and vanishing. He did not pause to enjoy the victory, but immediately pursued the guard at the palace gate.

Midna was not sure if what she saw was real, or if she'd hit her head during Link's lifesaving tackle. One moment the platform had been flooded in otherworldly light, capturing an image of Link leaping desperately at an enemy that appeared to be Zant; the next, the Zant-thing was no more and Link was rushing at the Twili guard, the now-glowing Sword held high over his head.

She stood and tried to call out to him, but with the breath knocked from her lungs, she choked on the words and fell to her knees in a fit of coughing. Link was now only a few strides away from the Twili, who still stood motionless.

_No more killing!_

As it approached the guard the Sword grew radiantly bright, and just before she was forced to shield her eyes, Midna glimpsed Link stopping short of striking.

The flash faded almost as quickly as it appeared. Link stood over a crumpled figure that Midna could only guess was the guard. Finally able to breathe, she hurried to Link's side, finding to her relief and amazement that the guard was not dead but unconscious, and apparently free of the curse placed upon him. His body had been restored and he was breathing easily, as if simply sleeping.

"The Sword," she began softly, "It can truly banish evil." She looked at Link, who smiled in response. "I thought… you were going to kill him."

"I thought I would have to," he said sadly, smile disappearing, "The masks. They are what have been allowing Zant to watch us – he can see through them as if they were his own eyes."

"How do you know?"

"Instinct," he said with a shrug, "It seemed odd for the guard to watch us approach without even threatening us. I realized his purpose was _only_ to watch, allowing Zant to observe whatever took place out here."

_It does make sense_, thought Midna. Throughout their journey they had faced shadow beasts who wore the masks, and Zant had always seemed to know exactly where to find them. She wondered how many of the unsuccessful attacks were ordered simply for reconnaissance. The thought made her sick, though she couldn't help but be impressed by Link's deduction; she wished she had caught on to it earlier.

_I must stop underestimating people,_ she thought with a glance at Link, _Friends and foes alike._

The forethought and magical skill necessary for such a feat as this were completely uncharacteristic of Zant, and Midna admitted with a sinking feeling that he had indeed grown stronger in more ways than one with his acquisition of Ganondorf's power.

She shook the thoughts off. It did no good to lose courage now. "Shall we see how that shroud fairs against the Sword?"

Link grinned, approaching the cascading wall of darkness covering the palace entrance. He drew the Sword, which immediately flared with Light. The shroud shivered and parted slightly; Midna darted through, stopping at the sight of the palace doors hanging ominously open. Link followed, but when he sheathed the Sword on the other side the darkness became complete again.

"It will persist," Midna said, almost to herself, "until we destroy the source." A picture of Zant flashed into her mind. He was poison, and both her world and Link's would die if they could not succeed in bringing him down.

"Where will he be?" Link asked.

Shadow magic crackled at Midna's fingertips. "My throne room," she growled through clenched teeth. "And I do not like the fact that the doors are open. It feels like we are walking into another trap."

She floated to the ground. "Keep the Sword in its sheath unless we're attacked," she warned Link, "Using any form of magic, including my own, would most likely take away any element of surprise we have left."

"How do you know?"

"Instinct." Midna managed a tight smile. "I am not giving Zant the benefit of the doubt again. If he actually thought of and created the masks, he may also have the power to – at the very least – detect the use of magic. No more chances, no more surprises."

Link was peering into the dark chamber as if he could spot a curse floating in the air.

"You aren't scared, are you?" Midna chided.

He gave her a look. "Only you could tease me in a situation like this."

"I feel special now." She was smiling, but there was definite tension her voice. "Come on." Midna walked toward the yawning doorway. "Stay alert. I don't know exactly what we are getting into." _As if I need to tell him to stay alert,_ she thought. But giving instructions helped her forget how fast her own heart was pounding.

A sense of evil rolled over them like a foul odor. Following Midna inside, Link wanted to appreciate the beauty of the palace; of the intricate engravings covering the walls; the breathtaking, endless height of the room; the squared-spiral staircase that soared upward from the center, walkways branching off to give access to each floor. But at the moment he felt more uneasy than he had even in the Arbiter's Grounds. The sense of being watched pervaded the air, and his Triforce burned.

Midna's connection to magic made the experience that much worse for her. Clear as any voice, she felt the very stones of the palace crying out against the intrusion of dark forces. It intensified her determination despite the headache that sprang up behind her temples.

"The throne room isn't on the highest level," she explained, "but it is still going to be a long climb."

Link looked up. The top of the staircase was obscured in shadow. His footing was sure, but he didn't look forward to the result if they were attacked while climbing. There would be no room to maneuver. The stairs featured only a low decorative banister that did not look as if it would catch a falling person. _Why would it need to? _he thought, _Twili can levitate._ He doubted many used the stairs at all.

"You are sure you cannot use magic?"

"Trust me," she said, already on the third stair, "It would not be wise."

They began the ascent to the throne room, Link's anxiety growing with every turn of the spiral.

After passing fourteen floors, they had reached the levels of the palace that had been hidden from the floor of the grand hall; another unpleasant surprise awaited them. The walkways leading to the individual floors had been fragmented by magic, the segments hovering in the void between the staircase and walls. Midna said not a word, but Link saw her fists clench. She climbed faster.

Zant's presence was more noticeable in other ways as well. The air was heavier and hard to breathe; Midna felt as though a thick quilt had been pulled over her face. Her head throbbed painfully in time with the beating of her heart, and her legs were fast running out of energy.

_Curse this useless body!_

The resistance grew with every step. Link's labored breathing behind her let her know he was feeling it too. She had but one thought on her mind: Zant's destruction.

Even this was not enough. The door to the throne room was in sight when Midna's strength failed. She sank to her knees, muscles screaming, head bursting with white-hot needles of pain.

Feeling Link's hands on her shoulders, she slumped back against him. She felt empty and beaten. "So close," she said, pointing to an elaborately carved doorway three floors up. "There is the throne room."

"You would give up now?" Link demanded, though he himself was at his limits, "Look at what he's done to your people! To your home!"

A tear of frustrated rage slid down Midna's cheek. "I can't go any further, Link. Look at us! Even if we reached him, Zant would swat us like flies in this state. We are finished."

"Give me a clawshot," Link said, eyeing the candelabras framing the throne room doorway.

"Link…"

"Give me a clawshot." It was an order this time.

Too exhausted to argue, Midna reached into the shadows and withdrew the grappling hook.

Link took it from her and fitted it onto his right hand, lifting Midna from the stair with his free arm. Steeling himself, he forged up another floor before it became an insurmountable effort just to lift a foot. He judged the distance to the candelabras; it would still be a long shot, but it was the only option that did not involve retreat. They would never get this chance again; Zant would see to that.

He tightened his hold on Midna and she held on to his sword belt with all her remaining strength. "Hold on," he said, aimed the clawshot, and fired.

Seemingly impervious to the curse that had hindered their movements, the grappling hook flashed through the darkness and anchored with a clang onto the left candelabra. Link and Midna were borne from the staircase and narrowly missed a floating section of walkway before landing ungracefully in an exhausted heap on the threshold of the throne room.

Neither she nor Link moved for a long moment while they allowed some life to return to their bodies and minds. The magical pallor that haunted the staircase was not present here, and the agony in Midna's head was gone. She almost expected Zant to burst through the doors and finish the two of them off while they were at their weakest, but after a minute of inaction she realized he had probably assumed no one would ever get this far through his defenses.

"You know," Link said softly, "Zant had to have heard our arrival."

"Don't you think he would be out here already?" she asked rhetorically, "Besides, it's not likely. Even with the palace packed with diplomats, I can't hear a thing when these doors are shut. They're quite thick."

Midna could feel the strength flowing back into her limbs. Shadow magic sparked at her fingertips, and with it returned the anger, the pure hatred of the enemy who waited on the other side of the door.

This was it, she felt. The tables were turned in their favor; they were now literally on Zant's threshold, on the offensive. They would prevail.

_We must prevail,_ said a voice in the back of her mind. _To fail now is to forsake both realms. There is no acceptable outcome but victory._

Link was on his feet preparing for the imminent confrontation. It had seemed an eternity away until this moment, and a burst of adrenaline flooded his body. Between his Sword and Midna's magic, Zant stood no chance. Link was bolstered by the sudden and unexpected thought that after their quest was complete, he and Midna would be able to enjoy each other's company simply as friends without the anxiety of battle over their heads.

"Are you ready, Hero?" Midna's voice was low and threatening, and when she looked at him her crimson eyes burned.

Link drew the Sword ceremoniously. "I am, Twilight Princess."

For an instant her eyes softened a bit and a bemused look crossed her features. Then she was once more all focus and vengeance.

Midna raised her hand to the doors and let her magic flow. Its runes glowed red, then gradually blue.

_Open for your true ruler._


	8. Only a Puppet

The throne room doors rolled apart in surreal silence. The cathedral-like chamber was dark except for the sapphire glow surrounding the throne itself. A shaft of dusky light filtered down from the highest window, illuminating the figure who occupied the throne – the usurper, the traitor.

"Zant." Midna's voice dripped with venom. "I am here to reclaim what is mine."

When no response came, she continued. "You have been watching us all this time, I understand. Then you must appreciate the irony of this: if not for the curse you placed on Link, we never could have accomplished what we did. It is really thanks to you that we are here at all."

"Still your tongue, whelp." Zant's voice was raspy, yet unnervingly powerful, "It is insulting that one so weak would dare to speak of magic in my presence."

"Power truly has gone to your head," Midna said in a disgusted tone, "You are barely older than I, yet you speak as though you were an ancient master."

His lips – the only visible part of his face – twitched into a deadly smile, and somehow this one action seemed more dangerous than a legion of shadow beasts.

"I have learned much since my humiliation," he said, "Even since our last meeting. I grow more powerful every day."

"Get to the point, traitor," Midna snapped with more confidence than she felt, "You are not long for this world."

Zant rose from the throne and glided toward them, chuckling quietly. "Your words are brave, but I detect the sweet fragrance of fear."

Now it was Midna's turn to be silent.

Zant stopped at the top of the shallow stairs that led up to the throne. His headdress retracted, revealing a pale face and yellow eyes. "Allow me to tell you of both magic, and of the oppression of ages.

"Have you forgotten your heritage, Midna? You and I, and all Twili, are descended from a tribe who were indeed masters of the magical arts. But were our powers appreciated? Embraced? No! We were locked away like beasts in a cage!

"Here in the shadows, our people withered. We became ghosts of our former selves, drifting through meaningless lives. Generations, Midna! Centuries!

"I have studied history," Midna interrupted.

"I am not finished!" roared Zant. "Adaptation is inevitable, and eventually we carved a new civilization out of this wretched darkness. Here is where the historians took liberties with the truth: our people divided! When we were again powerful, my ancestors – the true sorcerers – thirsted for revenge. We would wage a war through the Mirror and show the Light dwellers what a horror Purgatory truly is! But _your _kind…"

"My kind? We are one people, Zant!" Midna cried.

"No longer! _Your kind_ – the elders and ministers who had become languid and listless, reigning themselves to this miserable half-existence – tried to take away our power; to sentence us to banishment within banishment. Peace, they said. All could be settled peacefully. And in all these ages, no change has come."

Zant had been growing more and more excited as he raged, and now contorted himself into a frightening position.

"Still we rot in the shadows, under the thumb of a useless, do-nothing royal family! But I served, all my life, slowly rising up by prostrating myself before those who deserved my hatred, and the hatred of all Twili! Why, you ask?"

He moved with supernatural speed, vanishing and appearing suddenly behind them, still twisting and writhing with rage.

"Because I believed I would be next to rule our people! But would they acknowledge me as their king? No! Like our ancient ancestors I was seen as a danger, and as such, I was denied the magical powers befitting our ruler.

"And it was then, in the thrall of hatred and despair, that I turned my eyes to the heavens and found a god!" There was reverence in his voice now. "He appeared to me, and me alone. Not even you can deny divine intervention, Midna. My god gave me the powers that were rightfully mine. Shadow magic is child's play in comparison to my newfound abilities!"

_This "god" must be Ganondorf, _thought Midna. "We shall see about that!" she snarled.

"Midna, Midna," Zant purred, "You and I need not have any further conflict. The True God has chosen me to rule, and I shall usher in a new era of greatness for the Twili!"

"You've enslaved them! Warped them into nightmares!"

"It was necessary," he answered flatly, "to carry out the will of my god. I needed an army, and so created one with a wave of my hand. All is reversible, though, and you have my word that such drastic measures will no longer be required. The realm of Light is as good as conquered!"

In a rush of shadows, he swept Midna to the throne before Link could even follow his movements. She struggled in his magical grasp to no avail.

Link charged toward the steps, but a glare from Zant propelled him backward as if he had been struck.

Zant spoke softly in Midna's ear. "I want you to be on the side of the victors. The future belongs to the Twili; I shall be their king, and you shall be my queen."

"I would rather die!"

"Don't be foolish. Your perception of the world is tainted by lies! I bring the truth, and you know it. Join me, Midna." A flick of his finger pinned Link to the ground. "I will lift the curse placed upon you, and together we will be unstoppable! Shadows shall claim the realm of Light, and our kingdom will flourish for millennia!"

Midna felt something surge inside her, and power rushed to her fingertips. "There is no _our_," she spat, "Only _mine!_" Her fist made contact with Zant's chest, and he was blasted backward, spinning and wailing.

Released from the hold, Midna rushed to Link's side. He was already on his feet, clearly infuriated at being swept aside. Around him, Midna wove the few protective wards she knew, hoping to at least lessen the effects of Zant's magic.

"His queen?" Link asked darkly.

"Never," she growled.

"Not while I'm breathing," he agreed, a dangerous spark in his eyes.

Midna wanted to say something – anything – but Zant had recovered from the surprise attack was approaching the steps, his full mask covering his head and face.

"Your spirit is sadly misplaced," he seethed, "You are deranged if you believe the dogs of the Light will not turn on us again."

"Of the two of us, I am hardly the deranged one."

Zant laughed maniacally. "That sharp tongue will get you into trouble someday, _girl_." He rose into the air. "The time of depravity is over, my impudent princess! My god's will shall be done. Light and Shadow will merge, and all shall be glorious darkness!" He began to utter in a strange tongue.

Link braced himself for another magical strike, but none came. Instead he felt another presence in his mind. There were two streams of consciousness in his head at once; one contained his own confused thoughts, but the other was dark and malicious. Scenes from their quest flashed into his mind without being thought of.

_He's reading my memories!_

He had barely finished the thought when the presence suddenly disappeared. Zant spread his arms wide to release magic and the throne room began to dissolve around them.

"Midna!" cried Link, but he was already alone, enveloped in a shifting nightmare world that contained elements from the location of nearly every major battle he had previously fought. They faded in and out, changed places, colors and shapes. He tried to focus on a particular place, hoping concentration would make it resolve into a definite reality. He paid for that with a wave of nausea.

Zant appeared before him, cackling.

"Where is she?" Link bellowed, ignoring the bile in his throat.

Still laughing victoriously, Zant sent a bolt of magic flying toward Link. He dodged to the left and stumbled over a rock that had not been there a moment ago, regaining his balance in time to swing the Sword and dissipate another bolt. He knew he could not play this game forever.

Praying the landscape remained constant, Link charged Zant; but before he even got close, the world shimmered and became – in its entirety – the chamber in which he had battled a Goron sentry so long ago. The massive bowl of magnetic metal glowed green beneath him for a moment, but he was too close to the edge to stop now. His own momentum carried him over the side, and falling pitifully short of Zant he plummeted toward the boiling magma below with a scream of rage and terror.

Neither pain nor death came. The heat from the magma suddenly dimmed as Zant gave a yelp of surprise from above. Link still saw the fire rushing up to meet him, still felt himself falling, but the ethereal world was decaying…

The sensation of falling stopped abruptly as he impacted the stone floor of the throne room and blacked out.

Midna recognized what Zant was doing the moment he released the curse. Link broke his battle stance at the confusion and dualism she knew was entering his mind. She rushed at Zant to stop him, but found herself barred by a magical barrier.

"It's an illusion, Link!" she cried, "Fight it!" But his eyes were already darting, his gaze wandering. He was lost in his own memories, possessed by Zant. Midna knew she had only seconds before the illusory world could be manipulated to make Link believe he was dead, and thus, die in actuality.

Countercurses were complex and time-consuming, and Midna had never excelled at the art of reversing others' magic. She had once known how to undo basic barriers, but this being Zant, nothing would be as simple as it had been under the controlled classroom situations of her schooling. Brute force, she decided, had gotten her this far, and it would have to suffice now. With Zant's attention taken up with maintaining the charade in Link's mind, the barrier would be weakened. At least, she hoped it would be.

Summoning as much power as she could, Midna threw her entire existence into breaking through the wall. An eruption of blue flames was the only initial effect, but after a second or two Zant began to twitch with the exertion of repelling Midna's onslaught.

_He cannot hold both spells together much longer_.

But Link did not have long, either. She intensified her attack and felt the flow of power to the wall slacken. One more push, and the barrier shattered. Midna catapulted through the air and, abandoning magic, slammed into Zant.

She wanted to break him, smash him into the unforgiving stone wall, but he vanished from her grasp and appeared on the other side of the room. Midna halted her flight and spared a glance at Link. She could see his chest heaving; he was alive. Time to deal with Zant.

Sorcerer and sorceress faced each other across the throne they fought for, each watching for the other's first move.

Zant retracted his headdress and spoke, his voice shrill in the silence. "You cannot best me."

"And you cannot intimidate me with words."

"I hardly need to. I am only voicing what you have already thought to yourself."

"How would you know…" _Goddesses. He was in my head, and I did not even feel him._

"Now you see the scale of my power."

Midna tried to keep the fear from her voice. "Keep telling yourself you are invincible, traitor," she said, "It will be easier that way for me to kill you."

"Traitor?" he whooped, "Yes, _I _am the traitor, of course. But what will people say when they discover that the Twilight Princess herself has fallen in love with a Light dweller?"

Midna said nothing for a beat. There was no point in denying it; he had read her most intimate feelings like common books. "It is time for the two realms to know one another," she said finally, "He has made me see that it is the only path to peace. That is what you fail to grasp."

"But you do love him. And you would surrender your throne and forsake your entire realm to be with him."

"See for yourself, if you are so proud of your powers."

"Admit or deny it!" he screamed, "He means more to you than your duties to your own people."

"He does."

Zant's fishlike mask snapped up to cover his face. "Then you do not deserve to rule."

He plunged toward her, dark magic crimson on his fists. They dueled furiously; Zant was more powerful, but Midna was faster. If both had been using only shadow magic, she was certain she could have already defeated him, but his other power was alien to her. Her wards had withstood a few strikes before failing. Zant, however, had protection on a seemingly universal scale. Nothing Midna threw at him did so much as singe his robes, and she was weakening. She needed the fused shadows, which he held. Her prior attempt to extract them from his shadows had been effortlessly sent back at her, and Link's weapons and gear now lay scattered on the floor.

Zant attacked with a flurry of small energy bolts, and Midna dodged all but one. She caught the last one, spun in the air, and hurled it back at him. It struck him in the chest, and Midna used that stunned moment to magically seize the ball and chain from the floor and whip it at him with killing force.

For a moment, she thought it would work. But the missile soared through the spot where Zant had been a moment ago, smashing into the wall.

The shrill voice mocked her from within her own mind. _So predictable._ Blue lightning blossomed around her in a paralyzing net. Her muscles seized painfully, and Zant's fingers were in her hair, holding her aloft, limp.

He turned her to face him as the last of the stunning magic danced into nonexistence. "I relieve you of your throne." He lifted the fourth fused shadow from her head, and with it the last of her power.

_If he drops me, I am dead._

Midna wanted to scream, to fight, but she could not even lift a finger.

"Yes," Zant purred evilly, "I defeated you, in the end, with simple shadow magic. How pitiful." He was drifting to the floor. "I offered you everything, you know. You could have had your beauty, your throne, your life." He laid Midna on the floor facing the throne. "You refused me."

Midna felt strength slowly coming back to her, but it would not be enough to fight. Her legs were still numb.

Zant revealed his face, his round, yellow eyes. "Tell me, Midna. What is it about him?"

She drew a deep breath. "Why… do you care?" _If I can keep him talking, it could buy us a little more time._

Zant's left eye twitched. "Are our own people not good enough for you?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Stop answering me with more questions!" Zant exploded, "I'll strip you of your power to the last spark! Then I'll lift the curse, oh yes, so everyone will recognize you. I'll see to it that every man, woman, and child knows of your disgusting affair, and then you'll be scrubbing floors with the servants for the rest of your pathetic life!"

In the silence after the tirade, Midna heard the soft whistling she had come to know well. An instant later, the arrow thudded into Zant's shoulder. He howled and cursed, hauling a barely-recovered Link from the floor in a crushing telekinetic grasp, dragging him to the throne and holding him helplessly in the air. He drew a black scimitar from within his robes.

"Shame for the princess," he screamed, "but death for you!"

Midna acted on impulse. She grabbed Zant's exposed ankle and pulled energy from him, letting it flood her drained body.

Zant kicked her off and raised his blade to dispatch Link.

Using all the energy she had managed to glean from Zant, Midna summoned the Sword, still lying where Link had fallen at the entrance to the throne room. It sang through the air and buried itself in Zant's abdomen.

With a strangled, surprised cry, Zant fell to his knees. Link was released and landed unsteadily on the floor, but quickly regained his footing and whisked Midna out of reach of Zant's scimitar.

There was no need. The power was fading from the false king's limbs; the immense store of magic no longer at his fingertips.

With a bit of borrowed energy from Link, Midna had no trouble reclaiming the fused shadows. Her helmet settled on her head and the other three pieces dissolved into darkness. Power grew inside her, power she had never known before.

"Fools…" Zant grated, "Killing me will change nothing." He slumped backward against the throne, coughing. Blood escaped his lips. "Midna. The curse on you cannot be broken. The power you held as ruler of the Twili will never return!"

"Neither will you," Midna replied.

Zant laughed, a horrible, wet sound. "You are wrong yet again. My god will resurrect me without cease. Already he has been reborn into this world! All shall hail the name of Ganon!"

Midna had had enough. She tapped into the power of the fused shadows, deep in her soul. Her hair flared into tendrils of magic and arced toward Zant, punching into his body around the Sword. There was a flash and a crackle, and the usurper was no more.

Midna looked at her palms as the magic receded within her. "I… I did that with only of fraction of the power I now hold. Link… this is the magic of my ancestors."

She floated to him and hugged him around the neck. "Thank you. Without you…"

"…I would not be here," he finished.

Midna did not know whether to laugh or cry.

"What do we do now?" he asked, "Could Zant have been telling the truth? Has Ganondorf returned?"

"The curses on me and my people remain," Midna whispered, "The true source still survives. Ganondorf is the only explanation."

"Then Zant was only a puppet."

"Yes." She released her hold on Link and drifted in a circle, wracking her mind. Even thinking now seemed easier; she possessed knowledge she had never learned.

"Zelda." It came to her like a candle flaring in the darkness. "We must return to the Light realm and warn Zelda. With my ancestors' magic, I can return the energy she gave me and restore her. She will rally her forces, and when Ganondorf returns, we will meet him with an army!"

"Let us hope we are not too late," Link said, retrieving the Sword.

Without effort, Midna rounded up the weaponry still strewn about the floor. She opened a portal to the Mirror and, taking hold of Link, looked around her throne room one more time.

_The next time I enter here, _she vowed, _I shall be free of this curse._

Determination in her veins, she took them into the portal for what she desperately hoped would be the last trial of their quest.


	9. An Army of Ghosts

Returning to the realm of Light was a harsh and unpleasant experience for Midna. Even her brief homecoming had erased some of the past months' conditioning, and needles of desert sunlight assaulted her skin the moment she emerged from the Mirror.

There was no time for concern with comfort, though. Ganondorf would soon be stalking the land – if he was not already – and Princess Zelda had to be revived in time. They had not come all this way only to be caught off guard by an ancient, reincarnated bandit.

"How powerful can he really be now?" Link reasoned telepathically as they raced across Hyrule Field, "Again flesh and blood in his own realm, he will be no more than a man."

Midna hoped he was right, but the mere fact that she was now clinging to Link's lupine back warned her that he was wrong in his assumption. Something had prevented her from warping directly into Castle Town. Though she had envisioned their destination perfectly, they had dropped out of the portal in Hyrule Field instead, an unsettling distance from the palace. Midna kept telling herself – almost desperately – that the warp had been disrupted because she was still unused to the sunlight and had lost her concentration. But as they crested the last knoll and Castle Town came into view, Link skidded to a halt; all hopes of an easy victory were lost.

A great pyramid of seething magic towered above the landscape, engulfing Hyrule Castle. Glowing the gold of Twilight, it shimmered in the late afternoon sun, beautiful and sinister, an unmistakable sign that they were too late.

Zant's dying words had been truth; Ganondorf had indeed returned, and he had not lost a spark of his power. It seemed he might have even grown stronger now that he was working his sorcery firsthand instead of through Zant.

Link's hackles stood on end. "What has he done?" he growled.

"It must be some sort of shell isolating the castle," Midna deduced, "We should go in expecting an ambush in the town. If we're fortunate enough to be wrong about that, we can then concern ourselves with breaking the shell and reaching Zelda." She paused. "I have a feeling… we will not be able to do this without her. If we fail…"

"We will not fail!" he snapped.

"If Ganondorf escapes," Midna amended impatiently, "he will doubtless continue his conquest. The people of Light will need their princess, or they will fall."

"And Twilight will soon follow," Link added, "But you have your ancestors' magic, and I have the Sword. Ganondorf will be no different than Zant – holding stolen power and a fatal amount of confidence."

_I hope you are right, _thought Midna as Link launched himself forward, _And it is not just your insane courage speaking._

Link covered the remaining distance with blurring speed, resuming his human form at the gates of Castle Town. No guards stopped them as they crossed the bridge, and they found the town deserted. Windows were shuttered; wares were left on carts or spilled on the ground. It was as if everyone had abandoned the streets and retreated into their homes with great haste – a telltale sign of invasion. The eerie part was that there was not a single enemy to be seen, nor any Hylian soldiers.

Link had his bow and arrows at the ready, expecting an attack to come from the rooftops, but all was silent. The air was even devoid of the usual sounds of birds, livestock, and barking dogs.

"I don't like this," Midna said in a hushed tone as they approached the boulevard leading to the palace. The situation was the same: no enemies, no allies, no trace of battle. Midna wondered anxiously if Ganondorf's attack had been such a blitz that the fighting had already moved beyond Castle Town. _Impossible,_ she reassured herself, _He may have had time to get here, but not to raise an army. One man could not seize an entire city so quickly._

_Maybe if that man wielded ancient magic, and the city was unprepared and leaderless. _

Midna began to feel sick.

Link's sharp gasp brought her back from her thoughts.

"What is it?" But she already saw.

At the end of the walled boulevard, past the marble pillars and elegant mosaics, the massive wooden doors at the entrance to the courtyard hung from their iron hinges in splinters. The cursed pyramid rose into the sky just beyond them, obscuring all view of the palace and barring the gateway completely.

"How…" Midna could only imagine how much energy it had taken to rip such thick doors to pieces. Even with her new depths of magic, she felt such a task would have left her exhausted. And yet Ganondorf seemed to have done the deed with plenty of power left over to deal with the regiment of Hylian soldiers who always occupied the palace grounds, as well as to cast a curse over the entire castle.

"Can you break the barrier?" Link asked.

Torrents of energy poured from the pyramid. It was the same aura Zant had radiated, only stronger, undiluted by his weakness. Focusing on that energy, Midna found to her surprise that she could listen to the magic, feel its rhythms and cadences as if it were a spoken voice – and the voice she heard was truly frightening. A power dark and unknown was augmented a hundredfold by shadow magic, twisted by hatred and malevolence.

"Abomination, " Midna said hollowly, ignoring Link's questioning look. Something ancient and vast was waking within her, something she had never felt before. She was consumed by the sole desire to eradicate the distortion of Twilight that stood in her way.

The fused shadows slid into existence and orbited briefly before slamming together around her. Suddenly in darkness, Midna felt very small before the presence that loomed around her. A voice spoke, so massive and omniscient it made her tremble.

"Daughter of Twilight," it rumbled, "be not afraid. You have brought we four Shadow Spirits together once again. The time has come for you to know our true might, and to wield it as your own.

"By birth and deed, you are the rightful ruler of our people. Thus, it is our timeless honor to pass on to you the magical gifts befitting the throne. In this darkest of hours, do not despair, for our strength is yours. Allow it to guide you, bolster you, aid you in battle, and you shall not fail."

The voices faded to be replaced by a feeling of overwhelming power. It coursed through Midna, igniting every nerve and sense. She knew then that she had only _used_ shadow magic in the past. Now she _was _shadow magic. It was in her mind, in her heart, no less a part of her than her arms or legs. Nearly every will could be made reality, and at this moment, her only will was that the pyramid imprisoning the castle be destroyed.

Unleashing the shadows within her, Midna felt her body change – not just in shape, but in substance. Her vision changed and her thoughts became primitive, singular, and destructive.

She was on the wall, climbing the magic itself with amorphous limbs. Halfway to the top in a flash. A great spear, a Twilit harpoon. Strike. Curse unraveling. Falling. Nothing.

Rain, cool and refreshing, fell from the dark clouds above to wake her. Link was holding her, his face full of concern and shock.

"Midna!" He hugged her close. "Are you all right? What did you do?"

"I can't say I know," she answered slowly, a bit bewildered, "I remember being disgusted and enraged that my native magic was being turned against me. Then power leapt up within me, and the fused shadows… Shadow Spirits… spoke to me, granted me the full powers belonging to the ruler of the Twili. I called upon it then; I needed to climb, to strike. The magic manifested to fit my needs." She had to know: "What did I look like, exactly?"

"Absolutely terrifying," he admitted. "You were like a Light Spirit, but one of Twilight. You were immense – your height reached above the archways." He pointed to the tops of the high pillars on either side of them.

"The fused shadows grew and formed a face. They – you – looked at me once before you attacked the pyramid." He shivered. "Have you ever been afraid on such an instinctual level that you cannot even think?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Then you can understand how I felt, fixed in your stare."

Midna was impressed, in a way. "I suppose it certainly gives some credit to my new abilities if I can strike such fear into the Chosen Hero himself… even though you knew very well I would never harm you."

The look on Link's face said he hadn't been so certain at the time, but he let it drop.

"How do you feel now?" he asked.

Midna found her exact state hard to describe. She was tired, yes, drained – but it did not matter because with a mere thought, she could summon all the energy she would ever need. Like the sorcerers of old, her very fabric was infused with shadow magic. It filled a part of her soul she never realized had been empty.

Yet her body was still that of an imp, cursed.

_Ganondorf,_ she thought, _Your time is up._

"Determined," she finally answered, "Powerful. Dangerous."

Link raised his eyebrows and Midna punched him lightly on the shoulder as she rose from his arms. "Dangerous only to my enemies."

He drew the Sword. "Speaking of enemies, none appeared even after you destroyed the pyramid. I'm worrying more and more that there is no dark army – Ganondorf took Castle Town singlehandedly."

"Where are Princess Zelda's forces?"

Link's silence expressed the same grim assumption Midna feared.

"To the palace, then," she said quietly, gliding toward the ruined doors, "There are so many debts to be repaid."

The fury was building inside her again. She found she no longer feared Ganondorf. His power could not surpass hers now – no one's could. She would exploit his arrogance, overwhelm and destroy him.

Hyrule Castle stood before them, ever majestic with its whitewashed walls and soaring turrets. It seemed to glow with a subtle light even through the gloom of the rainstorm and the direness of the circumstances, though the courtyard showed signs of a violent battle.

Statues lay shattered in the grass; blackened, burned shells of wagons and barricades still smoldered. The ground itself was a pincushion of arrows and discarded blades, and muddy patches were mottled with boot prints – but no fallen warriors of any allegiance could be seen. It was as if Castle Town and the palace had been stormed by an army of ghosts who had already faded back into the ether, taking every resident and Hylian soldier with them.

The ornately carved front doors – miraculously undamaged – were magically sealed, but Midna made quick work of the curse. She cast a counterspell, an art that had escaped her until now. But the gift of the Shadow Spirits allowed her to see the dark magic that wound around the door, to touch it like a knotted rope that was simple enough to untie.

The interior of the castle had seen fighting as well. A gigantic chandelier hung precariously above the foyer by only one of its six chains. Two sweeping marble staircases led off to the rest of the castle, but the one on the left had been smashed to rubble.

"We should go that way," said Midna, pointing to the wrecked steps, "Ganondorf is no fool. He clearly wants to direct any unwelcome visitors to the right, which probably leads to a trap somewhere."

"Hm," Link replied, halfway though a step toward the right staircase, "I had not thought of that." Midna's foresight was one of the many traits he admired in her.

With automatic ease, Midna hovered them both to the top of the severed stairs. The hallway before them was intact except for a long scorch mark scarring the lush red carpet. They moved slowly, listening for any sound to give away an approaching enemy. But the castle was still and silent – eerily so – and the only noises were Link's footsteps.

Anxiety grew, though, as the pair traversed the many floors. Both had come to the unspoken conclusion that their foe awaited them in the throne room, at the very peak of the castle. Midna could not feel his presence, and that worried her. But Link seemed to know where he was going, drawn by a force invisible to her.

_The Triforces are coming together,_ she realized. _Ganondorf must be where Zelda is, and no doubt he knows we are here. I only hope he does not know of my new power. Surprise will be our only ally if I cannot restore Zelda before the battle._

Midna was so engrossed in her planning and strategizing that she did not realize how far ahead Link had gone. He was nearly running now, and she only caught up to him when he stopped short at the mouth of a darkened, ascending corridor. The floor from that point on had been almost entirely obliterated; only a few sparse stones remained forlornly clinging to the walls.

"Impassable," Link said flatly.

"To anyone but us," Midna finished, feeling none of the satisfaction she usually derived from besting her opponents. She had come to another foreboding conclusion. "He wants us, and only us. Think about it: the pyramid, the sealed door, the smashed staircase, and now this." She gestured to the void. "Only a powerful sorcerer could have made it this far."

"And so you have," Link pointed out heatedly, "If Ganondorf wants us, he will have us. But he does not know what he is asking for." His courage and resolve filled the air like tangible warmth.

_He is right, _thought Midna, _If we are strong enough to reach Ganondorf, we are strong enough to defeat him._

"This corridor will take us right to the doors of the throne room," Link proclaimed, not fully certain how he knew, "_He _will be there."

"Are you ready?" Midna asked.

Link nodded. Midna raised him off the stone floor and they floated up the ruined passageway.

Midna thought about the coming battle. It would be much more intense than their confrontation with Zant; Ganondorf would be more efficient and ruthless in his use of magic. Given his history, Midna also predicted he would be an expert swordsman, perhaps even more skilled than Link. She was confident they would prevail, but at what cost she could not say.

Her thoughts turned to Link. So much was still unsaid between them. She could not imagine him falling in battle; it was not possible. But if he did… Ganondorf and both realms would be torn apart before her grief was spent.

True to Link's prediction, they emerged on the balcony of the castle's uppermost level. A wide staircase shielded them from view of the throne room, but before them stretched a breathtaking view of the land in a perfect early evening.

Link swelled with purpose; this was what they were fighting for. This, and the parallel realm that held no less beauty in its shadows. Everything was at stake now; every person, beast and spirit depended on their success.

Midna caught Link's gaze and they embraced. She knew her heart was not pounding only in anticipation of the imminent meeting.

Shakily, she said, "It will be nice to spend time together without constantly having to fight for our lives."

"Agreed, " he chuckled without a trace of fear, "And I've been dying to see your true form."

_I've been dying to show you,_ Midna thought. But she only smiled and released him. "Come on, Hero," she said, "Time to end this quest."

She could feel the presence of the Shadow Spirits within her, calming her. She found she could think clearly and knew she would not be prone to make adrenaline-induced mistakes in the heat of the fighting.

_This must be how Link feels all the time._

Midna turned away from the balcony. Link drew the Sword and together they ascended the thin stairs, not knowing exactly what to expect from the enemy who awaited them, but tasting inevitable victory all the same.


	10. Dust to Dust

Midna expected their path to be blocked by yet another magical blockade, but the doors of the throne room were already open. She could see nothing of what awaited them inside; a thick black fog obscured all view of the chamber. It made her nervous not to have a view of the room, but her senses would alert her if a trap waited beyond the threshold. So, with Link holding the Master Sword like a torch, they entered the murk.

All was blackness for a few tense steps. Then they emerged from the fog to behold a scene of destruction and sacrilege.

The marble statues of the goddesses – as ancient as Hyrule Castle itself – had been blasted to pieces, littering the floor. The carvings around the walls, once depicting scenes of Hyrule's most sacred legends, had been warped. The stones now displayed images of horror, of oppression and torment. The only unmarred object present was the great monolithic sculpture rising behind the throne, representing each of the races of Hyrule. It culminated in a golden likeness of the Holy Triforce… in the center of which hung the body of Princess Zelda.

"The Princess!" cried Link; he rushed forward but Midna caught him.

"Wait! Look."

Seated upon the throne, motionless and looking quite satisfied, was one who could be none other than Ganondorf. His skin was dark and his hair blood red. His black armor shone with an evil light in the glow from the candles surrounding him. A staff rested in his lap, topped by a wickedly curved blade.

Ganondorf looked up casually, and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Welcome to my castle," he said. His voice was deep and gravelly.

Midna was unimpressed. "So you are Ganondorf?" she snarled, "I've been dying to meet you."

"'Dying' will soon be the fitting term," he grimaced, rising from the throne and approaching them.

Midna noticed light glimmering from a small but ragged hole in his chest, and noted the possible weakness.

"Your people have long amused me, Midna," he began, "To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside… how very pathetic."

"You know nothing of my people!"

He laughed darkly. "Oh, but I do. In fact, I have been… acquainted with them… for some time now. Pathetic as they were, and are, they have served me well.

"When I was exiled to your realm, I was but a dying spirit. The Twili's anguish and hatred became nourishment to me; I drew deep of it and grew strong again."

"Parasite!" Midna spat, teeth bared.

Ganondorf laughed outright. "Indeed," he said, "But what was I to do? Make no mistake – throughout the millennia, your people have displayed some skill. There was always enough magic in your blood to thwart my attempts at controlling your leaders. That is, until quite recently…"

"Zant."

"So overwhelmed was he with envy and anger that he provided a perfect conduit for my return to power, to life. I had only to offer him false promises of kingship and strong magic, and he invited me in like an old friend." He spread his hands in a gesture of innocence. "Your battle with him was most impressive, by the way. I thought you and your little friend were finished, but you both managed to emerge with your lives. And while that was highly irritating, you did save me the trouble of disposing of Zant myself.

"However, neither of you shall find the same fortune today. Even you, Midna, lack the true power of those chosen by the gods."

"Goddesses," Link immediately growled, feeling the Triforce emblem grow warm on his hand.

"I worship no goddess," Ganondorf said in a disgusted tone, "And soon, I shall worship no god. Soon I will _be_ a god." He held up his left hand to display a red-glowing Triforce mark. "I already possess one piece of the Triforce. Soon I will absorb the second; and killing you, peasant, will give me the third. I will be absolutely omnipotent! He who holds such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you agree?"

"He who holds such conceit should rule nothing," Midna countered, "But if you are one of the chosen ones, as you claim, I will risk everything to deny you!"

Ganondorf's smile was murderous. "Very well… deny me, then." He vanished in a burst of dark magic.

"Zelda," Midna gasped, and rushed upward.

"Midna, no!" Link cried, but she had already positioned herself defensively in front of the comatose princess.

She could feel Ganondorf's presence everywhere, and her eyes darted in search of any warning of attack.

There – a cloud of darkness, coalescing before her. She heard his low laughter and braced herself with magical shields. He flew at her –

– and nothing. Midna felt not a twinge of pain. What had he done?

"The Princess!" Link yelled.

_Of course!_ Midna turned to face Zelda. She had to be restored.

"I already took the liberty of resurrecting your dear Princess," mocked

Ganondorf's voice, "I hope you don't mind."

Before Midna's eyes, Zelda's fair skin grayed; she took on the appearance of a

corpse. Her eyes snapped open, yellow and evil, and magic threw Midna across the entire throne room. She hit the polished floor and slid through the wall of fog.

Link raced after her but did not cover even half the distance to the doors before the dark fog turned golden and solid. A shadow passed over him and instinctively he dropped to the floor – and not a moment too soon. Zelda's sword missed him by mere inches.

Scrambling to his feet, Link faced the possessed princess, who spoke in a chilling blend of her own voice and Ganondorf's.

"You are both fools to take up arms against the king of Light and Shadow."

"You are no king," Link shouted, "only a murderer and a tyrant!"

"The makings of an effective ruler," replied Zelda/Ganondorf, summoning a burning orb of magic at the tip of her sword.

Link was frozen for a moment. How could he fight Ganondorf now without harming the princess? And, it seemed, between each word of every thought ran _I must reach Midna!_

He was out of time – the magical attack was bearing down on him. He ran to the right and it pursued him, but a swipe of the Sword sent it crashing into a pillar, shattering the stone.

Link barely had time to recover before another angrily glowing yellow sphere was aimed at him. He rolled from its path at the last moment, but could not parry the blow from Zelda's diving strike. Her slender blade sliced his left arm and he staggered from the pain; his entire arm felt like it was on fire.

The sound of the Zelda puppet's haunting laughter filled Link's ears as he ran

toward one of the fallen statues for cover. She floated easily over him and blocked his retreat, conjuring more magic…

Midna's voice echoed through the throne room, speaking words of a language Link had never heard. Zelda seized in midair and was dragged to the floor by an unseen force. The same power whisked her across the chamber into the throne, and she was engulfed in blinding blue light.

When the glow finally faded, so did the barrier surrounding the chamber. Midna floated through the doorway triumphantly.

"Not the best circumstances for performing my first exorcism," she declared, "But I think I fared well."

Link ran to her. "Are you hurt?" he demanded.

"Not at all," she replied. Then she noticed the blood coating his sleeve. "But you are!"

"It's only a scratch," he said, though the wound still burned horribly. He wondered if Ganondorf had magically enhanced Zelda's blade.

Midna attempted to roll up Link's sleeve to examine the injury, but he nudged her away. "There are more pressing matters now," he said, "What of Ganondorf?"

Not at all happy with Link's stubbornness, but pleased with her temporary victory, Midna explained, "He will need time to reassemble himself. We should have most of an hour to regroup… and to _seek medical attention._"

Link smiled. He knew Midna would get her way if she had to warp him to a healer herself.

"In the meantime," she continued, "I have a debt to repay."

As she approached the throne, Midna concentrated deeply on the piece of Zelda she still carried in her heart. Even her own increased power had not diminished the presence of the Princess of Light's energy, and that life force seemed to sense it had come home. It faded from Midna, who felt its absence much more keenly than she anticipated.

_Like losing a friend,_ she thought.

Zelda's complexion lightened, returning to her usual beauty. Her face softened and her chest heaved with a great breath before her eyes slowly opened.

Midna could find no words. "Princess… I…"

Zelda's smile was the image of peace and wisdom. "Say nothing, Midna. Your heart and mine were one, however briefly. You need not put your feelings into words for me."

Determined to say something, Midna murmured, "Thank you… for all you have done for me… when I deserved none of it."

"Your heart is good," Zelda said, "I could always see that, even when you tried to hide it."

Midna shifted uncomfortably. She would have preferred Link not to hear all this.

Zelda began to say more, but something behind them caught her eye.

Feeling a disturbance in the air, Midna turned to see a dark figure slowly taking form on the floor of the throne room – an amorphous image of Ganondorf's face.

"I underestimated him," Midna breathed, "He must be destroyed now, while he is still weak."

Link drew the Master Sword. "Right beside you."

Midna smiled sadly. "As always," she said, "My fearless warrior." But this was not a battle that could be won by swords and arrows. This would be a duel between pure and warped shadow magic. Link and Zelda would be in terrible danger if they remained.

"Link, I…" _No. Not here._ "See you later."

"What?" he demanded. Then his body tingled as the warp portal took hold. "Midna, wait- !" His protest was lost as he and Zelda were teleported from the chamber.

For the first time since she had met Link, Midna was truly alone. She felt no fear facing Ganondorf, however. In fact, her confidence was bolstered knowing that with Link and the princess safe in the rolling fields surrounding the castle, she was free to use her magic to its most fearsome extent.

The twisting phantom of Ganondorf had come into substance, and was leering at Midna as she brought forth the fused shadows.

"There is no exile for you this time," she said, "Only destruction."

She summoned her magic, calling upon the power of the Shadow Spirits. It was under her control now; she knew what to expect.

Becoming the shadow being was a seamless change, and she drew her spear – her most powerful weapon.

_This is what the Light tribes feared,_ she thought, _How ironic that it will now save us all._

She plunged all her power into the seething mass of darkness.

Ganondorf's ethereal self roared, and for a moment Midna believed the battle was over. Then the roar became a laugh – a dark, victorious cackle – and Midna felt her power being drained at an alarming rate.

_No. No!_

She could not sever the connection; she was helpless. Her magical form was deteriorating while Ganondorf was resuming his physical body, feeding off her power.

The fused shadows shattered and Midna collapsed on the marble floor, again an imp. She felt fatally drained, worse even than after her encounter with Lanayru.

_Spirits!_ she thought desperately, _Please…_ Only footsteps answered.

Ganondorf was upon her; he lifted the last fused shadow from her head.

"I believe I shall keep this one, to show your friends as a warning."

She cursed him and spat on his feet. He gave her a sharp kick; she felt ribs break.

"You and your people," he mused, "You defy your rulers to the last. Even with their Princess gone, the Twili may still wage an entertaining resistance."

"You will never know," Midna said, teeth clenched with pain, "You will be dead within the hour."

He laughed. "Brave words from someone so close to death herself."

Midna had not an ounce of strength left; she felt arrhythmia in her chest as her heart struggled to beat. She stared at Ganondorf in hatred and defiance as he wove an immense and unstable field of magic above them, then warped away.

She closed her eyes, and last sound she heard was Ganondorf's lingering, disembodied voice: "Goodbye, Twilight Princess."

"Take us back!" Link's order shattered the peaceful silence of the field, and all social codes between the Princess and himself. "TAKE US BACK!"

"I am sorry, Link," Zelda answered calmly, "Transportation over such a distance is not within my abilities."

"She'll be killed!" He paced frantically, staring across the half-league that separated them from the castle.

"I truly doubt that. Midna has proved many times she can manage herself."

"And just as many times, she would be dead if not for me!"

"She would not have sent us away if she was not confident in her abilities."

"I don't CARE if she was confident!" Link's voice was only increasing in volume and urgency. "Ganondorf lives to deceive. He was only feigning weakness!"

"Even if he were," Zelda answered, "there are many secrets of Midna's power I do not understand, even after being part of her. Shadow magic is elegant and profound. Ganondorf, with his iron-fisted approach, stands no chance of defeating the soon-to-be Queen of Twilight."

She spoke with such utter certainty that Link almost started to relax. Almost.

"What do you mean, the soon-to-be Queen?"

Zelda only smiled her knowing smile.

He wanted to press further, but was interrupted by a blinding flash and earth-shaking explosion. The throne room and entire east wing of Hyrule Castle crumbled to the ground, swallowed by fire.

Link's world collapsed with the ancient stones. He was charging up the next hill before he knew he was running at all; Zelda's voice floated behind him, telling him to stop. He did not care. He would run on foot back to the castle if need be.

But he already knew what he would find. No one, no matter how powerful, could survive such a catastrophe.

In despair he dropped to his knees at the top of the rise. Zelda appeared beside him a moment later.

He did not take his eyes from the rising plume of smoke and dust. "You said she would be all right," he mumbled numbly.

"And so she is," Zelda replied, "Midna and I share a bond now. I would have felt it if she had fallen."

"Please, Princess," he begged, "Please don't lie to me."

"I do not lie."

He looked up at her. "If she is alive, why doesn't she come to us?"

"I am sure she will appear soon."

Indeed, Link could hear hoofbeats approaching – but Midna would have no need of a horse.

Though it was no small distance to the next ridge, there was no mistaking the black-clad figure who crested the hill. Ganondorf reared his mount, holding high the fused shadow. He allowed the realization to wash over Link before crushing the trophy beneath his charger's hooves.

"What say you now, Hero?" he challenged, "Your friend should not have been so sure of herself."

His magically amplified voice carried across the valley to where Link was trying his hardest to deny the undeniable – that Zelda was wrong.

"Then again," continued Ganondorf, "the only difference would be that you would both be dead now. But do not worry. You will be together again soon enough." He laughed deeply and raised his staff, aglow with dark magic.

The sky filled with sinister clouds, shimmering red. A bitter wind ripped across the field, carrying tortured voices with it. From the air and soil around Ganondorf, rank after rank of skeletal cavalry took form. The wailing of so many enslaved souls was horrifying.

The spectral soldiers glimmered with half-light. They still wore their armor and banners; they were Hylian – the defeated regiment who had met Ganondorf at the gates of Castle Town.

"Behold," said Ganondorf, "My army."

Link felt strangely calm. Midna was gone, and the odds facing him were insurmountable. There was nothing left to do but give every last breath trying to avenge her.

He turned to Zelda. "Princess…" His voice was hoarse. "Run."

"I appreciate your concern," she said softly, "But I shall stay." Her face was dark, eyes fixed on the ghosts of her former military.

She returned the challenge. "Only the dead can be conscripted into your ranks, Ganondorf," she called, "And soon, you shall join theirs."

The dark lord laughed and lowered his staff across the battlefield. "Kill them."

Waves of spirit warriors plunged into the valley, their master leading the charge.

Link glanced at Zelda. "Princess!"

"He knows nothing of the magic he wields," she said, closing her eyes. Her Triforce glowed blue, and the clouds that choked the sky began to part.

Shafts of Light lanced downward into the valley and over the onrushing ghosts. Those it touched disintegrated to nothingness.

Link watched, transfixed, as the sky opened with Light, the clouds burning away. The overwhelming, otherworldly force - now halfway across the valley - was quickly thinning. By the time he could see the enraged and confused expression on Ganondorf's face, the last of the captive souls were falling.

He readied himself; Ganondorf had not slowed his charge. The tyrant was standing in the stirrups, his staff raised like a spear, but a shaft of Light caught him a few galloping strides away from Link. Blinded, his strike went wild; Link caught the staff and pulled with all his might as the horse barreled past. Ganondorf was thrown off balance and fell from his mount. One foot caught in the stirrup and he was dragged down the hill before the bucking, kicking horse dislodged him and sped away in terror.

Zelda came out of her trance and surveyed the empty battlefield. The clouds were closing again, but the spirit warriors were gone forever, their souls liberated. That, at least, gave her peace.

She looked at Link, who was clearly struggling to put her safety above pursuing Ganondorf.

"Wait," she cautioned, "You were correct in assuming that Ganondorf feigns weakness. We cannot afford to be reckless now."

A shadow of pain crossed his face, and Zelda wondered if Midna had said something similar at one point.

"He killed her," Link cried, "He _killed_ her."

Though the evidence was against her, Zelda was confident she would have felt a great and sudden emptiness within if Midna had left this life. Even so, something had to be said to clear Link's head before the imminent battle.

"Hyrule will never need its Hero more than at this moment," she ventured, "Midna would not want you to be blinded by vengeful grief."

"Blinded?" His expression was lethal. "I'll tear him apart with my bare hands."

A low chuckle interrupted them. "What a noble moment." Ganondorf was ascending the hill with slow, deliberate steps. "I knew there was something between you and the Shadow Princess," he taunted, "You should be pleased to know she died with as much dignity as one of her heritage could hope for."

Link drew the Master Sword. "You will die like the beast you are."

Ganondorf ignored him. "An impressive blade you wield, Hero, but nothing more. It will not save you now."

He twisted his staff and drew from it a glowing sword. "What you hold is a folktale curiosity. _This _is a master weapon, a true sword of power. Both realms shall fall before its might."

Link had had enough. With a feral cry he charged forward, ignoring Zelda's warning. He leaped at Ganondorf, but was immediately seized by magic and thrown to the ground. A golden-glowing wall encircled the two of them, cutting Zelda off from the battle.

Ganondorf was laughing as Link climbed to his feet. "All right. Enough magic, boy. I will give you the fight you hunger for."

Link knew it was most likely another bait, another trick. But he could not care. All he could think of was Midna: her enigmatic but comforting presence, how they had helped and saved one another so many times, how he had come to love her without ever seeing her true form. He had not even had the chance to say goodbye.

Her name was on his lips as he lunged at Ganondorf.

Darkness, all was darkness.

_Is this death?_

She could feel a deep consciousness around her, watching her. It was all so similar to the experience she'd had upon her first true use of the fused shadows.

"Midna."

The voices of the Spirits. So she was again in their presence. This must be death.

"Forgive me," she said simply, "I have failed."

"Not at all, daughter," the Spirits replied.

"But… the fused shadows."

"The fused shadows were merely vessels. Our power lives in you now, as it lived in the ancient kings and queens of our tribe. Look at yourself."

Midna obeyed, and was shocked to see herself as she had been before the curse.

"How?"

"Ganondorf was not born of shadow magic," explained the Spirits, "and so can never truly comprehend its secrets. In cursing you, he essentially fabricated for you a completely new being, leaving your true self locked away in shadow. You could not revert as long as he lived, but when you so bravely faced him moments ago, he destroyed the façade himself. Your original form can now be restored despite the fact that he still lives."

"A situation I intend to remedy," Midna said.

"The Dark One is truly a scourge on both realms," the Spirits rumbled, "But be not hasty, and use your power wisely. Another chance, you will not have."

"I understand."

"Go now. All is not lost, and you are urgently needed."

Midna heard… no, _felt_ Zelda's voice calling her. She allowed herself to be drawn toward the source; she had the feeling of traveling over an immense distance with great speed.

She found herself above Hyrule Field, looking down at Ganondorf and Link locked in combat.

Link was losing fast; Ganondorf was much more powerful. Their blades tangled for a moment before Ganondorf twisted and struck Link's arm with a bone-snapping kick. The Master Sword fell from his hand, and a spell from Ganondorf sent him crashing into the wall that fenced them in. He did not move.

_No!_ So fast it was almost involuntary, Midna warped to the ground and stood between the unconscious Link and Ganondorf, whose face became a mask of shock.

"You!" he screamed, "Must I kill you twice?"

"You may try," she challenged, summoning her Twilit spear without need of the fused shadows or her magical form. The weapon was pure energy in her hands.

Ganondorf scoffed, "You do not learn well. I was merciful once. This time, I will make your death painful."

"I grow impatient," she snapped, "Stop hiding behind words."

He snarled. "The _Princess_ calls me a coward?"

"A thousand times."

Roaring, he charged and slashed at her head.

Midna's parry cleaved the cursed sword in two, and in one fluid motion she buried her spear in the shining pit in Ganondorf's chest.

He staggered back, a choked cry tearing from his throat. He tried to draw on her power again, but to no avail. His form was substantial this time – mortal – and his body had been dealt a fatal blow.

Midna watched as the spear's power excited the shadow magic Ganondorf held captive. Like a living being it seized upon his weakness and turned against him.

His head snapped back as if in terrible pain. He appeared to age rapidly, clawing at his face. The hole in his chest expanded and his agonized howls died to a rasp. Finally, little more than a skeleton, he was consumed completely from within. The lingering energy sparked and evaporated, and the only traces of Ganondorf were two halves of an ancient, crumbling iron sword, lying in a swath of scorched grass.

The spear returned to Midna's waiting hand and vanished. Her attention turned immediately to Link. She hurried to where he was stirring slightly, Zelda kneeling by his side.

"Please tell me he is all right."

"Mostly," Zelda replied, and smiled. "His arm is dislocated, but I do not believe he will consider that a serious injury."

"Of course not," Midna agreed, "He could lose both legs and still feel ready to take on an army." She knelt over him and brushed the hair from his face. "Lunatic," she said fondly.

His eyes fluttered open and locked on her. "Midna?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Good evening, Hero."

Link seemed then to remember where he was, and sat up sharply, wincing. "Ganondorf!"

She placed a calming hand on his chest. "Gone," she said.

Link relaxed slowly. His gaze was fixated on Midna, and there seemed to be so much he was bursting to say. Only, he did not seem to know where to start.

"What's the matter?" Midna laughed, "Am I so beautiful you've no words left?" She stared into his eyes.

Neither was sure who moved first, but suddenly they were kissing, long and deep. Midna was overwhelmed by the sheer joy of knowing they were both alive, that _he_ was alive; that she had regained her true form and could thus show all the feelings she'd come to have for him.

Zelda cleared her throat politely and they broke apart, cheeks burning.

"Perhaps," said the Princess of Light, "we should be heading back to Castle Town. It will be dark soon, and the fields and forests are still not the safest places to be at night."

"Of course," Midna agreed, "I can take you anywhere."

"The castle is my first concern, while there is still some light," Zelda said, "From there, we can seek lodging. I am sure Telma will be happy to help." She paused. "You will stay with us at least one night, Midna, won't you?"

"Certainly!" Midna accepted enthusiastically. Her people were on her mind, to be sure; the fiery glow on the clearing horizon called her home. But something else bid her stay.

She gazed at Link – the warrior spark always in his blue eyes – and remembered Zant's words: _But you do love him. And you would surrender your throne and forsake your entire realm to be with him._

_I may have to make that choice,_ she realized.

"Midna?"

She shook herself. "I'm sorry. Yes?"

Zelda's expression was bemused. "Shall we go?"

"Yes. Immediately." She lifted Link into her arms by magic. He protested, but she shushed him.

"It's not often you are injured," she said, "My turn to take care of _you_ is long overdue."

He laughed weakly. "I suppose so."

Midna took a last look around. "I feel like we are overlooking something." Her eyes settled of the pieces of Ganondorf's sword. She lifted them from the grass and crushed them with as much force as her magic could muster.

"Dust to dust, every trace," she declared as the powder scattered in the slight breeze, "_Now_ we can go."

She fixed the castle courtyard in her mind, and in a flurry of shadow magic the darkening field was empty.


	11. Don't Let Me Leave You

The moon shone through the high windows of Telma's tavern, adding its pale glow to the lamplight. Four figures were seated around a table, throwing deep shadows into the corners of the barroom.

Link and Midna were concluding a long retelling of their quest. Princess Zelda had listened raptly to the tale, pen scarcely pausing as she recorded every detail.

Once the final moments of Ganondorf's defeat were drying on parchment, Zelda stowed her pen in its case and gathered the volumes spread across the table.

"I am afraid words cannot fully express my gratitude, nor how much Hyrule is indebted to you," she said softly. "If there is anything you desire, I will do all I can to make it yours."

Link considered the potential of such an open offer. Anything in the world? But even before all this he had not longed for anything except adventure, and now he found he wanted nothing more than the shadowy princess beside him.

It was Midna who spoke first. "All I could ask for is a new era for my people. One of peaceful coexistence between the realms, and an end to the animosity inherited from our ancestors."

"That is my wish as well," Zelda replied. "I believe aiding one another in recovering from this crisis would be an ideal way to open communications between our peoples. Would you agree?"

"Yes, absolutely." Midna could not keep the excitement from her voice. "As soon as you are ready to initiate plans, I am more than willing."

A rebuttal crossed Zelda's face. "What of the Twili?" she asked. "Are you certain they will be cordial to cooperation?"

Midna's tone darkened ever so slightly. "There will be those who are not supportive, at first. But I know that would be true even in a time of total peace. There must be a first step or no change will ever come."

"My thoughts exactly," Zelda answered almost sadly. "I am sure the case will be the same among the people of Light. But Hyrule is a place of many cultures, and I have every confidence peace will triumph."

She turned to Link. "How are you feeling, Hero?"

He flexed his arm in its sling. "Very well, thank you. Almost as if nothing ever happened."

Though no healers had attended him, Link's injuries had mended at an astounding rate. It was the first time Midna had thought about this, but considering the events of their adventure she realized he had consistently recovered from physical harm faster than she.

"It is the gift of the goddesses," supplied Zelda.

"The Triforce," Midna mused. "The blessing of the Light dwellers." She winked at Link.

"A blessing that can become a curse," Zelda added.

"Does the Triforce of Power always create abominations like Ganondorf?"

"Not always, if legends are considered credible truths. However, it has been said that the bearers of Power attracted the attention of the uncouth, and often fell victim to betrayal and murder."

"Why would the goddesses grant so much power to someone like Ganondorf?" Link wondered.

"Bearers are born with their gifts," Zelda explained, "and it is my firm belief that no one is born evil. But it is true that power in general can corrupt. No doubt Ganondorf discovered early in life his ability to influence and control others, and to bend magic to his will without the need for careful study. Unless one were raised to be pure of heart and mind, it is plain to see how such talents could lead one down dark paths."

"It's clear then how easy it was for Ganondorf to control Zant," said Midna. "Ganondorf possessed everything Zant wished he himself had."

"What will become of the Triforce of Power?" Link asked.

"It will choose another bearer," answered Zelda. "Perhaps it will not appear again for a century, or several. The ways of the goddesses are mysterious."

"And if the new bearer is corrupt as Ganondorf?"

"It has seemed to me that all of Creation seeks balance," Zelda explained. "If there is a great evil in the land a great good emerges to counter it."

"And so much good will come from this in the end," Midna added. She laughed wryly. "In a twisted way I suppose Ganondorf was the best thing to happen to the Twili in generations."

Zelda smiled and said, "I believe that credit goes to you, Midna."

Midna was silent for a beat. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I cannot say I agree, but thank you." She looked up at the moon through the window and thought of the many nights spent with Link under its gaze. The voices of her people called to her as well. "I must return," she worried aloud. "Order must be restored. I'll not allow another Zant to take advantage of the chaos."

"You really must rest first," Telma interjected, speaking for the first time since they had begun their tale. "And you, too." She pointed a motherly finger at Link. "The last few months have left _me_ drained. I can't imagine the strain the two of you have been under."

"Indeed," Princess Zelda agreed. "A night of true peace will clear all our minds. Affairs will watch over themselves for a few more hours."

Midna began to protest but Telma shushed her. "Dear, you're starting to sound like him." She gestured to Link. "It won't do you or your people a bit of good to return exhausted and immediately take on rebuilding a kingdom. I'd be honored to have the three of you stay here if you've nowhere else to go."

The thought of a real bed tempted Midna. She noticed Link trying to suppress yawns as well.

"I suppose," she consented, "if it isn't any trouble for you."

"None at all," replied Telma. "I've got plenty of empty beds; all of them, as a matter of fact."

"Thank you," said Zelda. "Your hospitality is greatly appreciated, and will not be forgotten."

"It's the least I can do for the heroes of Hyrule," Telma said with her warm smile. She led them upstairs and showed them to their rooms.

Midna was charmed. The spaces were simple: just a bed and nightstand, a chair, and a small writing desk in each room. The mattresses, however, looked lusciously overstuffed and everything was immaculately clean. She doubted better housekeeping could be found in her own palace.

She walked slowly to the bed and turned down the quilt. The outer wool was rough as expected, but underneath the fabric was downy soft. It all looked and smelled as though it had been freshly washed.

Telma poked her head back in the doorway. "Is there anything else you need, honey?"

"I don't know what it could be," Midna said. "This is all more than I ever would have requested."

"It's my pleasure," Telma replied. "Goodnight, then, Princess."

The innkeeper disappeared back into the hallway, shutting the door behind her and leaving Midna with a rare moment of solitude. After months of constant company she found her own uninterrupted thoughts to be quite loud, and did not know what to do to occupy herself. Though tired, the thought of sleep suddenly bored her. Link was probably snoring already and she did not want to keep him from his rest, but they had not yet had a real chance to talk.

After a moment's deliberation she crossed the room. _If he's sleeping, I'll let him be._ Quietly she opened the door, and started in surprise. Link stood in the hall, his hand raised partway.

"Oh! Er… good evening." He shifted awkwardly.

Midna laughed. "Suddenly so formal?"

"I was about to knock…"

"So I noticed." She stepped back from the door, inviting him in. "I was on my way to see if you'd managed to stay awake."

"Of course I have! We haven't had even a moment to relax together."

"Be careful," she said slyly. "We're starting to think alike."

"That isn't so bad," he said, settling into the chair. "Maybe I'll pick up a bit of magic."

"Yes, but I may start throwing myself into terribly dangerous situations without a second thought for my own welfare," she teased. "I see you've already declared yourself healed."

He stretched the arm previously bound in the sling. "I was fine hours ago. It was just a matter of waiting for Telma to go to bed."

"Oh? Has the great Hero finally met his match?"

His eyes widened. "You try arguing with her. See what happens."

Midna laughed. "I'll take your word for it." She sat on the bed. It felt like resting on clouds. "She may be intimidating sometimes, but her beds are like heaven. This is the most welcoming and comfortable little inn I've ever visited. I think it's the absence of formality."

"You don't seem like one who enjoys ceremony."

"Not at all. Especially not in daily life. I suppose it is one of those irritating facets of being a princess."

Link shook his head. "Princess. I'm still getting used to that. I never expected even to meet the ruler of my own land. Not only have I done that, I spent months with you never knowing who you really were."

"I am good at keeping secrets. Most of us are. Maybe it comes with the shadows."

"It didn't help that you were cursed. If I had seen you as you are now, there would have been no denying it. I mean, look at you. You could be no one _but_ a princess."

Midna felt her cheeks grow hot. "Well. Thank you." She could not keep the smile from her lips.

"Just talking to you, though, I never would have guessed."

"I know I do not fit the mould of my role very well. I never wanted to." She smirked reflectively. "Some are put off by that."

"Certainly not me. I've never known anyone quite like you. I don't think there are any others like you to know."

A pang of emptiness struck Midna. _What I would do to be someone else, just for a few more days. _The part of her that was solely her people's ruler longed to return and fulfill her duty. But the part that was _her_ – Midna the young woman, the individual, the self that a life of indoctrination, courtly training and even the deepest of magic could not eliminate – knew where her heart truly lay.

_How long will I be able to bury that before it destroys me?_

"Midna?"

She shook herself mentally. "Sorry?"

"I said, I'll miss you when you're gone."

"I'll miss you as well," she replied softly. "I've grown terribly fond of your world."

His eyes reflected uncommon depth. "Tell me honestly," he asked, "will we see each other after tonight?"

"Of course," she answered immediately. "You think I could simply forget you?"

"You have a kingdom to rule."

"I do not want to lose you from my life," she said. "Nothing and no one could ever replace you in my heart."

His face remained solemn and Midna worried she had said too much, that with each passing moment parting would be more painful for both of them.

"I know I am selfish to say it," he began, "but I wish you were staying. Or, that we were leaving together."

She could think of nothing to say, and he continued before she could collect herself.

"I've only known you for a short time, but of that time every moment has been spent with you. Now it feels to me as if I've never been without you, as if there was no time before you." His words were hurried and his expression tormented. "And I cannot imagine any time after you, so I must tell you now while I still have the chance. I am in love with you, Midna, and I do not know what I will do after tomorrow."

"And I love you," she blurted loudly.

Sharp surprise painted his face.

Slower, she continued. "I love you, too. I have for quite some time." She tried to keep her voice even despite her pounding heart, and despite the dutiful part of her that raged in disbelief as she placed her own heart over the good of the Twili.

Link stammered. "I… never knew."

"I told you, I am good at hiding my feelings, even from myself." She rose from the bed and approached him in the low candlelight. "But now I have no more secrets. And it feels so wonderful."

Standing to meet her, he let his hands slide around her waist. Her skin was smooth and warm and as she pressed close to him a humming energy seemed to emanate from her to fill them both.

"I don't know what I will do without you," he said again.

"You will never be without me," she breathed, and kissed him fiercely.

_Treachery! _screamed a voice somewhere in her mind. _ You are forbidden!_

This only quickened the pulse of her heart, only made her breath shallower. _Forbidden, maybe. So I challenge any to try and stop me._

She deepened their embrace, losing herself, and shrugged to let her cloak shimmer to the floor. A rush; then they landed on the bed, never parting, trying their hardest to dissolve into one another and into a moment of pure love. Eyes squeezed shut, Midna felt herself uncovered, but she did not care. She welcomed the rush of passion finally allowed existence, and surrendered to it now. A feeling unlike any other built within her, love and sadness and fear all at once. It grew and grew until finally everything was released in an outpouring of emotion and magic that set the shadows swirling around them. His arms locked around her and they lay without moving, without speaking, letting hearts and breath slow.

In the silence, when thought returned to her, Midna realized she was no longer divided. There was no more voice of duty obligating her to choose between Link and her people. The solution was so clear she could not believe it had escaped her before. She smiled and nuzzled his neck.

He made a contented sound and her fingers passed gently through his hair.

After a pause he wondered, "What will become of us now?"

She raised her head to look at him. "I promised you would never be without me. Earlier, were you sincere? You really would go with me to Twilight?"

"Yes, of course!" he answered immediately. "I would follow you anywhere."

"I would not ask you to leave your home."

"You ask nothing of me," he assured her, stroking her cheek. "I have never felt truly at home anywhere. The strongest sense of belonging I've ever experienced came when I was with you – no matter where we were. Where you are, there is my home."

"In that case," she finished, "we will be leaving tomorrow." She rested her head back on his chest and sighed in blissful relief. "And there will be no parting."

He kissed her hair. "Are you sure the Twili will receive us well?"

"It is as I told Zelda before. There will be those who insist on finding fault. So it is with any such momentous event. As a whole, though, my people – _our_ people – are compassionate and reasonable. For even with all my personal love for you aside, there is no better way to seal the alliance of realms than with a royal union."

Link's head filled with thoughts of marriage to Midna. How easy it was, how effortless to love her, to be with her. Only hours ago he had been in turmoil at the thought of that love going unfulfilled. Now it seemed they had simultaneously, and without the need for great ceremony, arrived at the conclusion that they would spend their lives together. Only one worry troubled him.

"I am far from a prince."

"You are the Hero of Light and Shadow," she countered. "Your deeds have been foretold by seers for generations, and it is your courage that saved both realms from destruction. No one will dare call you unworthy."

An edge of nervous fear crept into his voice. "Wouldn't that make me king?"

"By title, yes," she laughed. "But relax. I will handle the politics."

Great fame and high rank were not satisfactions Link sought in life, and he would be first to admit he was not qualified to be king of anything. But he trusted Midna. He would view it all as a new adventure with her, and as long as it meant they could be together he would face it as fearlessly as the others.

They spoke quietly for a while longer, weariness slowly surrounding them. At last Midna rose and extinguished the guttering candle. In the darkness her eyes and hair and the patterns on her skin cast a spellbinding aura around her. She shed her sarong and glided under the quilts with him.

The moon was gone from the sky when at last they fell asleep.

Though she woke early, Midna felt blessedly refreshed. Soft sunlight shone through the window and sounds of civilization floated distantly to her ears. Castle Town was coming alive, waking to a new morning delivered from destruction.

Link was nowhere near conscious, so Midna slid gently off of him and out of bed. She stretched, the cool air sending a chill over her skin. This morning was beautiful and serene; it was hard to believe less than a day earlier they had been fighting for their lives. It seemed a world away now.

Midna dressed, ignoring the wrinkles in her sarong. _With all that's happened,_ she thought, _I can be excused one day of disheveled appearance._ Not bothering either with her headdress, she soundlessly left the room and ventured downstairs.

Telma bustled here and there, attending to her already spotless barroom. She looked up as Midna descended the stairs.

"Good morning, Princess. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes indeed, thank you," Midna replied. "I don't remember ever having such a lovely night."

Telma had a mischievous expression.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, dear," Telma said with a wink. "Nothing at all."

Midna's face burned and she was glad for the distraction of a knock at the door.

"That must be Princess Zelda returning," Telma explained, putting aside her mop.

Indeed it was Zelda, peacefully beautiful even in a traveling cloak. She greeted Midna with no indication that anything was out of the ordinary.

"How are things, Princess?" Telma asked.

"On the whole, well," Zelda answered. "The castle will not be fully restored for quite some time, and the hearts of those whose loved ones perished, even longer. But the first steps are being taken. All is far from lost."

"That is the most we can ask for so soon, I suppose," Telma said. "Would you – if it's not too much trouble, of course – please let me know when word arrives from Kakariko?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you, Princess." There was an uncharacteristic twinge of anxiety in Telma's voice as she excused herself and disappeared upstairs.

"When do you plan to return to Twilight?" Zelda asked.

"As soon as possible." It was Midna's turn to sound anxious. "I have been absent far too long already."

Zelda nodded. "I would certainly accompany you to the Mirror, but without the aid of your magic it would be several days' journey back. I would not wish to be gone from Castle Town so long."

"I understand. It's all right. I would not ask you to leave your people on my account." She paused. "Princess… about Link. He…"

"…has decided to go with you?"

Midna was slightly shocked at Zelda's clairvoyance. "Yes."

"I am glad to hear it," said the Princess of Light. "Parted from you, his happiness would quickly fade. He loves you deeply."

"I know," Midna said fondly. "As I love him."

"Love is the most sacred gift one can give, and I am very happy for you both. I have no doubt the two of you will bring only prosperity to the Twili, and being a new age of peace between our realms."

The two embraced, Midna feeling flattered beyond what she deserved.

"You were correct in your prediction last night. Though the circumstances were terrible, much good will come about in the end as a result of all this," Zelda continued. "You are a good friend, Midna. Ours is a bond I will treasure forever."

"As will I," Midna replied, touched. "You are always welcome in my home."

"I have been looking forward to seeing it," Zelda replied, and smiled. "Though if you wish to return within the week, it may be time to rouse your sleeping knight."

Midna laughed as they climbed the stairs together. "That may take a miracle beyond either of our powers."

The sun was nearly high by the time all arrangements were at last in place. Word of Link's wellbeing would be sent to Ordon Village along with his promise to visit at the first opportunity. Such chances were not to be sparse if Midna and Zelda's plans for the reunion of realms came to fruition. In five days, they agreed, Zelda and her cabinet would be in the Mirror Chamber at dusk to receive Midna and her councilors, opening the first officiated contact between Light and Shadow since the ages of legend.

To Midna those five short days seemed to be an eternity stretching before her. Never one to admit it, she was fearful of what state she would find her home in, whether her people would be welcoming or hostile. She gained confidence, though, from the strength of the magical inheritance within her. She was still ordained by the Spirits as the true ruler of the Twili, and none could deny or challenge that.

In a small valley in Hyrule Field, away from the many curious eyes of Castle Town, the four gathered a few paces from Telma's carriage. Link and Midna stood close together; the moment had finally come.

"Farewell, then," Zelda said with a serene wave, "Until we meet again."

"Until then," Midna replied. "Farewell." A keen sadness filled her, though she knew this was by no means a final goodbye. She took Link's hand, saw the Mirror Chamber in her mind, and in a rush their fertile surroundings disappeared, replaced by parched and ancient stones.

The Arbiter's Grounds were solemn and silent as always. A hawk wheeled high overhead in the desert heat and sun. Midna's skin prickled, precisely why they had agreed upon dusk as an appropriate meeting time.

They approached the Mirror silently and the portal opened immediately for its mistress. One last string of troubling thoughts haunted Midna, and she decided to voice them before making the journey.

"Listen," she said, taking Link's hands. "I do not know for certain what we will encounter at the palace, nor what challenges we will face in the coming weeks. So I must say this now while we still have a moment of peace.

"Because of our political position, there may be those who attempt to sabotage or manipulate one of us through the other. Be deaf to subversion; know I will never betray you. When you can trust no one else, you may trust me.

"To this end, you will eventually see sides of me I would rather not show you. When circumstances are bleak I will be at times overwhelmed, cold, and malicious. Though I would prefer it were not so, I know I will say bitter words to you when you do not deserve them. It is the way I am, and I will not always be able to suppress it. Ignore me. I know when I behave this way, and I promise I will come to you afterward apologetic.

"Our relationship will see its strenuous days, but we are bound together now, and I would have it no other way. I love you, and always will even in the midst of the greatest storm. Whatever may try to come between us, do not abandon me, and do not let me leave you."

"I shall be ever by your side," he promised. "This I swear."

She kissed him then, sudden joy rushing through her. _One last sweet moment before facing the world._

When their lips parted, Midna looked around her once more. She thought she could barely discern the silhouettes of the Sages, keeping their lonely vigil atop the spires.

"One quest is scarcely ended before the next has begun. Are you ready?"

His eyes flashed. "Always."

"Then let us go," she said. "Our kingdom awaits."

Fingers entwined, they stepped through the swirl of runes into a new life together, into a future fantastic and aglow with eternal Twilight.


End file.
